The Knight and the Beast
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Placed under a curse of looking like a terrifying beast, Jellal must mind someone who will love him for him and show the true kindness in his soul. Can the beauty Erza, who wishes to become a knight, help restore the beast and his servants back to their original forms? Based on Beauty and the Beast. Second installment of Tati's Disney Fairy Tail Tales. Reviews welcomed. Enjoy.
1. The Curse

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter One:**_ The Curse_

Deep in the forest off the countryside of Fiore, was a waterfall leading into a lake. Standing on a large piece of land in the middle of the lake was a large castle. The castle was magnificent in size and beauty. The king of the castle was kind, aiding the people of his land whenever it is needed and sending assistance to those who needed it. But the king grew ill, and died when his young son was fifteen. The boy was made prince of the land until he was twenty-five to become king.

Living in his large castle with no other family members, others may think that the young prince would be lonesome. But in the castle, the prince had servants under him and treated him as family instead of their master. Under his command was a beautiful blonde tutor, a reckless captain of the guard, two white-haired maids, a blue-haired librarian, a big chef, a gardener obsessed with fairies, a young healer, a drunkard wine maker, a pierced blacksmith, a stripping sculptor, and a clingy water maid. With this many people living with him in the castle, the prince would never feel lonely.

_{Line Skip}_

One day the prince's tutor wished to visit her old home in the city. It was the anniversary of her mother's death and the girl wished to stay by her father's side for a few days. He allowed it.

Outside of the castle, in the courtyard, a young busty blonde was saddling her white unicorn (mystical creatures were common in these parts of the country) for her travels. A pink haired man stood across from her, leaning against a beam of the stable.

The young beautiful woman wore a simple light blue dress that reached the ground and had a slit in the middle, revealing a snow white piece of cloth underneath. Brown boots were on her feet and a brown belt was wrapped around her waist. Her shoulder length golden hair was down and her brown eyes were looking warmly to the man across from her.

The young man, who was well developed, wore a dark blue shirt that had white fabric running the sides of the torso. He wore a pair of black pants and a black belt was around his waist with a bronze sword tied to it in its black leather sheath. He wore worn out black shoes. His pink hair was naturally spiky and had ended up in every direction possible. His dark onyx eyes stared worriedly to the woman.

She sighed before tying the last parcel to the saddle. "You don't need to worry about me Natsu. I'll be fine."

"Tch," the man, Natsu, let out. "I don't want you travelling alone Lucy. It's dangerous in those woods for a woman."

"I can take care of myself Silly," Lucy said. Her hand rested on the unicorn's neck. "Plue's here and he'll take care of me."

Natsu smiled and had a grin on his face. "Yeah, a unicorn will help you out when you're about to get eaten by wolves."

"Juvia believes we all didn't make fun of you when your cat saved you from a swarm of bees Natsu-sama," a girl said. At the entrance of the stables was a pretty young woman about the same age as Lucy and Natsu. Her curvaceous body was in a simple ocean blue dress that reached just above her knees. The sleeves were rolled up passed her elbows and her brown shoes were soaked. Her blue hair reached just above her neck and was slightly soaked. Her dark blue eyes had a playful glow to them. In her hands was a brown leather water container.

"Juvia," Lucy said, grabbing the reigns of her unicorn and walking up to said girl.

"Here Lucy," Juvia said, extending the container to Lucy. "Juvia knows the trip isn't long. But this will last you and Plue until you reach the city."

"Thank you Juvia," Lucy said nodding towards the water maid.

"It wasn't a _swarm _of bees Juvia," Natsu muttered, walking passed the two girls.

Juvia laughed behind her hand. "Excuse Juvia then Natsu-sama. Was it a large killer one then?" Lucy and Juvia both laughed together.

Natsu glared at the water maid and blonde before letting a grin slip onto his lips. "Stop making fun of me you two. And stop calling me Natsu-_sama_."

"Embrace your title Ash-Head," a boy said. Natsu turned around and saw an equally well developed young man behind him. The muscles on his chest were on display as his shirt was missing. On his shoulder was a large piece of stone. His black pants were covered rock dust and on his belt were carving tools. His black hair was spiky, but not out of hand like Natsu's and his dark blue eyes held a glint of playful fun in them.

"Your shirt Gray," Lucy laughed.

Juvia blushed. _Gray-sama…_ the water maid thought.

Gray looked down and noticed that his shirt was missing. "What the? Where'd it go?" he exclaimed.

Natsu grinned and threw his head back in laughter. "Serves you right Stripper."

Gray looked over his shoulder, glaring at the pink-haired man. "Say what Pyro?"

Natsu looked to the exhibitionist and held out his hand. "Bring it on."

They two charged at each other and started fighting. Lucy sighed, before walking Plue away from the fray. Juvia giggled before following the blonde. The two boys were tumbling along the courtyard, receiving amused looks from the other servants. One woman was looking annoyed to the two of them.

The brunette had a silver goblet in her made as she sat on a row of wine barrels. Her brown eyes were glaring at the two. She wore a navy blue dress that reached her mid-thigh and knee-high brown boots. Her wavy brown hair was down and reached her mid back.

"Watch it for my alcohol you too dults!" she yelled, before picking up a barrel of wine and flicking off the cork. She raised it over her head and downed the wine.

A girl walking out of the main entrance of the castle noticed Cana's actions and freaked out. She wore a black and white maid outfit and knee-high stockings with her polished black shoes. Her short white hair was held back with a black headband with white lacy frills on it. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Cana!" the young maid yelled pulling the barrel out of her hands and earning a whine from the brunette. "That wine is for the entire _castle._ Not just for _you._"

"Aw Lisanna!" Cana whined. "You're no fun."

A gruff looking man came out of a small blacksmith workshop opposite from the stables. He held spears, swords, and plenty of other weapons in his arms. His black hair was bushy in the back and was held in a dark green bandana. His black clothes were darkened with soot from working in the fires.

"Hello Gajeel," Lucy said.

"Hello Gajeel-kun," Juvia chimed after.

Said man, Gajeel, nodded towards the two females before colliding with Natsu and Gray. Dropping all of his weapons in the process. The two fighting stopped as they felt a presence emitting from a third person. They looked and saw Gajeel's red eyes glowing.

"You two…" Gajeel growled. He pounced on the two and joined in their brawl.

Lucy and Juvia sighed before continuing walking. A replica of Lisanna walked by the brawl and looked upon the three. Her longer white hair reached the small of her back and her sapphire eyes had a warm glint in them. Her maid outfit reached the ground instead of the middle of her thigh like Lisanna's. Her bangs would've covered her left eye if it wasn't for them being pulled up in a small ponytail on her forehead.

She hid her giggling face behind her hand. "My, my. The fighting has started early hasn't it?"

"Mira," Juvia said.

Lucy noticed that the boys were about to hit the older maid. "Mira!" she called out.

"Yes Luc-" Mira couldn't finish as the boys collided with her. She was tangled up in the boys' limbs as the three continued to fight.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled as she dropped the barrel of wine and ran to her older sister. Cana smirked before picking up the barrel and chugging it once again. Mira was knocked out cold.

"Those three…" Lucy sighed out.

"Juvia thinks that they'll get in trouble once again," Juvia said.

Lucy and Lisanna nodded in agreement. "No doubt about it."

"What's all this?" a stern yet gentle voice asked, quieting the other servants' murmurs.

Lucy looked to the stairs leading from the castle entrance to the oval courtyard. There was a man wearing elaborate navy clothes. His brown eyes had a warm glow about them and his blue hair was unruly yet tidy at the same time with a few strands sticking out here and there. Over his right eye was a red tattoo. His smile he had on his handsome face was kind.

"My Lord," Lisanna and Juvia said, bowing from their waists.

Lucy showed a small smile and followed her fellow servants. "My Prince."

The prince nodded towards them and they stood up properly. "I thought you would've left by now Lucy," he said.

"Natsu kept on delaying my departure Sir," Lucy said, shooting a playful glare to him.

The prince laughed. "He worries about you Lucy. You know you are his closest friend here."

Lucy smiled; "Of course My Prince."

The prince smiled before turning to the three who were still fighting each other. He sighed before he started clapping his hands to get their attention. "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel. Stop this now."

The three looked up and saw the prince. They immediately pulled away from each other and stood up, saluting the prince.

"Prince Jellal…" the three said.

"We really need to have a talk about your fighting habits," Jellal said before kneeling next to Mira.

"_We _don't have a problem My Lord," Gray and Gajeel said. They immediately shot a deadly glare to Natsu. "It's _him_ who has the problem."

"What? I do _not_!" Natsu yelled. He turned to Lucy patting Plue's neck again. "Luce! Do I have a problem?!"

"Oh, of course not Natsu," Lucy said sarcastically. "I mean, I don't think you have a problem after you burned down to smith's shop, the stables _twice_, and nearly the entire library."

Natsu grinned successfully and turned to the other two. "See?"

"Lucy, I don't think he-" Lisanna started, but Lucy cut her off.

"Wait for it…"

"…Hey!" Natsu said, turning back to a grinning Lucy.

Jellal shook his head and looked down to Mira who started moving again. She peered up to the prince with her blue eyes. Jellal smiled before helping Mira sit up on her own.

"My Lord," Mira said.

"Are you alright?" the prince asked.

"Yes. Thank you Sir."

Jellal stood up and helped Mira to her feet. He turned back to Lucy. "You better get going Lucy. It will be a long journey."

Lucy bowed to the prince. "I will Sir." She turned around to Plue and tightened the saddle strap. A tanned hand grabbed her hand. She looked up and stared in Natsu's onyx eyes. "Natsu."

"Be safe, okay?" Natsu asked, looking serious, which was a rare commodity for everyone.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'll be back before you know it," she said poking his nose. "Help me up."

Natsu sighed and helped Lucy onto the unicorn. She took the reigns from Juvia who was holding them.

"Oi Lucy!" Said girl turned to the drunken woman laying on top of wine barrels. "Want something to drink on the way? _Hic!_"

Lucy laughed. "I don't ride and drink Cana."

"Stay on the path Lucy," Jellal said. "We wish you a safe trip. Tell your father we say hello once you reach him."

The blonde nodded. "I will." She turned to Natsu. "Don't burn anything Natsu."

Natsu grinned while scratching the back of his head. "No promises Luce."

She shook her head. "At least _try _not to get into any fights, please?"

With a flick of her wrist, Plue started trotting on the dirt ground and making their way to the draw bridge.

"Have a good trip Lucy!"

"Be careful!"

"Come back with souvenirs!"

"Please stay safe!" Natsu yelled out, followed by a wave.

Lucy turned around and waved back to the others. "I'll be back at night in five days. Don't do something stupid!" she yelled before turning back. "Let's go Plue."

With another flick, Plue started galloping across the stone bridge. The prince and servants watched her until the blonde disappeared into the forest path. Jellal sighed before turning back to his servants.

"Let's get on with work, shall we?" he said with a smile on his face. "I'll go check up on Elfman. I believe he is making his signature mutton chops and vegetable soup with Ever."

"Oo! I'll go with you Jellal!" Natsu said, walking ahead of the prince. Causing everyone in the vicinity to sigh in sync.

Gray pulled on Natsu's collar. "Dumbass. Remember the last time we let you go into the kitchen alone," he said.

"Whatcha call me?" Natsu growled.

"You heard me."

Natsu pounced on Gray, starting another fight. Gajeel was pulled into it from trying to break it up. Cana eventually joined in because they nearly destroyed her-_their_-wine supply…_Again._

Jellal and the other females watched with their eyes widened. They were all thinking the same thing.

_Lucy…Hurry up and come back!_

_{Line Skip}_

At night later in the day, Lisanna and Mira were helping their brother, Elfman, set up for dinner. A storm raged on and the rain outside was heavy. The wind was strong, battering against the castle walls.

As a lightning bolt struck outside the window, Lisanna looked out worriedly to the dark stormy night. "I hope she's alright Mira-nee."

"Who Lisanna?" Mira asked.

"Lucy of course," Lisanna said looking down to the dinnerware on the table.

"She'll be fine, right Nee-san?" Elfman said, walking into the large dinning room with a large plate full of meat. "If Lucy could put up with Natsu, she could handle a small storm like this."

"He's right Lisanna. Besides, she has Plue with her," Mira said, placing a crooked fork in its right place. "That unicorn won't let anything happen to her."

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel's heads popped over a wall. "We smell food," they said in sync.

Lisanna sighed, Mira giggled, and Elfman smiled proudly.

"DINNER'S READY!" Elfman yelled throughout the castle. The three siblings sat down before the mobs came in.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel pushed and shoved each other to get to the table. Some of the other males in the castle rushed into the dinning room and started grabbing food off plates, making a mess. The females walked in and sat on the opposite side from the boys while eating. Jellal stood in the entryway, laughing at his family/friends actions. There was a knock at the door.

"A knock?" Jellal asked himself. He walked out of the grand dinning room to the front hallway. As he walked down the hallway he was thinking why someone appeared at his castle.

_Strange…No one has visited the village for years. Let alone actually approaching the castle walls so close_, he thought.

Jellal opened the door and saw a crippled old woman. The tattered cloak on her back was drenched completely. Her wispy white hair was soaked and her very pale eyes were tired.

"Old Woman," Jellal said.

"Good sir, I was passing through the forest when the storm began. I saw that your castle still had lights through the window," she said in her croaked voice. "I was hoping that I would be able to spend the night here. Or at least when the storm ceases."

Jellal smiled. "Old Woman, I do not wish to leave you out in the cold rain and fierce winds on this night," he said. He opened the door wider and extended his arm out. "Please, stay the night. I will get my maids to bring you warm clothes and join us for dinner."

"Thank you Kind Sir," the old woman said as she entered the castle.

Lisanna and Mira had helped the older woman to get into warmer clothes and brought her to the dinner table. She was seated next to the prince. The dinner went smoothly, the young people asked the old woman to tell tales of whatnot to amuse them and she did tell them stories of her younger times.

"My, my," the old woman said as the prince showed her the paintings hung along the walls of the front hallway. The woman stopped at a painting of a man who was identical to Jellal. "Your father was a very wise and kind king."

"You met my father?" Jellal asked.

The old woman nodded. "Yes, I lived in the village before my husband died and I had to move back to my hometown."

"I see," Jellal said, looking to the painting of his father. "I wish to become a king like him one day. A kind king who takes care of his people." The old woman laughed. "What is it Old Woman? Do I amuse you with my dream?"

"Yes actually," she said. The old woman looked up to the young prince. "You will _never_ be like the late king Prince Jellal. That dream you wish to come true will never be so, as it will always be a dream in reality."

"You _dare_ speak to me like that Old Woman?" Jellal yelled.

"My Lord?" Lisanna asked, walking down the stairs. The other servants started peering from behind the walls. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"Yes Lisanna," Jellal said. "This woman will not be staying the castle tonight. She is leaving right now."

"In the middle of a storm My Lord?" Mira asked. "That's not safe for a healthy young man, let alone a feeble old woman."

Jellal grinned sadistically. "All the better for insulting a future king."

The old woman showed a small smile and looked up to the prince. Her smile soon turned into a large evil looking grin. "Are you showing your true colours _My Prince_?" she spat. She laughed. "My point has been proven; you will _never_ be like your father. And for your unkind heart, you must be punished." The old woman stuck out her hand and magic circles appeared at the feet of Jellal's servants and one appeared around him. "You _and _your subordinates."

"What?!" Jellal yelled.

"_Listen to my call, O One with Magic_," the old woman chanted. "_I, who calls upon the mystical powers from the Dark Land, heed your abilities. Create creatures or objects of these who follow an unfit ruler._"

The magic circles at the servants' feet started to glow brightly until beams of light shot out of them. The servants started screaming from pain. They fell to their knees, crying in agony. Jellal looked around the ones he called family. They looked like they were in pain. That they were burning inside their bodies.

"Stop…Stop this right now!" Jellal yelled, turning back to the old woman.

A sadistic smile appeared on her face. "I shall not _My Prince._"

"_And to this prince, an unfit future ruler, give him a form to amend his cold hearted ways…_"

The magic circle behind Jellal started glowing behind him before shooting a ray of light from it. His body felt like it was melting before it burned. His body shifted from one form into another until settling down in one.

Tears pricked at Jellal's eyes as he opened his brown orbs. He looked around, his servants didn't move from their places. He looked down to his hands, but saw that his hands were covered in fur and his nails had grown into claws. He felt his face, completely covered in fur. Something was poking out from his head. He reached up and felt the rough texture of a pair of curled end horns. He closed his jaw from screaming, but in doing so, he bit down on his tongue. While tasting his blood by accident, he felt his teeth. Sharp ends…Fangs.

"What…What happened to me?" Jellal asked, noticing the change of a deep, mysterious sounding voice.

A mirror slid to his hands-_paws_-. The old woman picked up a cloak from the coat rack and threw it over her shoulders. "See for yourself what you have brought upon your servants and yourself."

Jellal picked up the mirror and saw a monster…A _beast_ staring back at him. "_No!_"

"I have placed a curse on you and everyone in the castle serving under you at the moment. The only way for you to change everyone back into a human once again is to find the love that resides deep in your soul," the old woman said. "But in order for that to happen, is to find someone who loves you the way you are in this form.

"But, as all curses go, there is a catch." The old woman held up a rose. "This, is an enchanted rose. You have until the last petal that falls from this rose to find someone to fall in love with you and you with them. If you cannot find love or this someone does not return it to you, you and your servants shall forever be in this form." She dropped the rose on the floor. "Be careful with your timing _My Prince_."

The old woman opened the door to reveal the storm dying down. "I will let you keep the mirror. I do not believe you will be leaving the castle walls anytime soon. That will be your window to the outside world."

The old woman slammed the door behind her as she left. Jellal lowered his head before looking to his servants.

A pink-head was at the foot of the stairs. _Natsu…Oh Lucy…_

A black haired man was in front of a blue-headed woman. _Juvia…Gray…_

Three white-haired people were huddled together. _Elfman…Mira…Lisanna…_

Jellal looked to the ground and pounding the stone tiles with his paws. "What. Have. I. _DONE?!_"


	2. The Beginning of the Castle's Solitude

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Two:**_ The Beginning of the Castle's Solitude_

_Five Days Later_

"Plue…Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lucy asked. "This doesn't look like the way to the castle at all."

Lucy and Plue were travelling through the forest path that led to the castle. But, it didn't look like the way to the castle. It was nearly sunset, but the skies said otherwise. It was dark and cloudy. It shouldn't be like that, but it was. The trees had a creeping feel to them, and just about half were dead. Lucy felt eerie creatures lurking about on the forest floor.

The wind picked up and blew the ribbon in Lucy's hair away. She tried to grab it but it slipped away from her. She pouted. "Man, and Natsu gave me that ribbon for my birthday too." She pulled on the hood of her cloak to cover her wild blonde hair.

Lucy flicked her wrist and Plue trotted slowly through the forest. Lucy examined their surroundings. The blonde girl was smart, complete with a good memory. Prince Jellal claimed his fourteen-year old tutor the smartest person in the kingdom, if not world. So, why doesn't she remember anything of this path? It's the same one she takes every time leaving the castle when travelling alone or with her other family.

Plue neighed and Lucy looked up to see the lake. The waters weren't crystal clear anymore and were dark and mucky instead of bright and blue. She looked across the lake where the village was; it looked the same. Lucy and Plue rode up to the bridge and trotted across it. But when she reached the front gates and turned to see the castle, Lucy gasped in fear.

The castle named Fairy Tail had fairies decorating its exterior and interior, hence the name. But Lucy didn't see the kind fairies that overlooked the courtyard workers. Instead she saw demons, golems, devils, and trolls. The clean white stone that Fairy Tail was built with had turned to black and seemed to be crumbling, bit by bit. The entire castle had an ominous feel to it. But…why?

"We only left for five days Plue," Lucy said. Plue walked around the abandoned courtyard. "Everything has changed…And where is everyone?"

A powerful gust of wind spooked Plue. He started uneasily pounding the ground with his hooves. A shadow casted over the unicorn and girl. Lucy looked up to see a large creature flying over her. When the creature landed in the courtyard with a loud thump, Plue threw Lucy off before running towards the stables. Lucy reached out to Plue but a red scaly tail blocked her way. Lucy followed the tail to see it connected with a reptilian body. She continued to see that the body belonged to a large red dragon. Lucy scooted backwards, but the dragon followed her.

"Dragon…" Lucy muttered.

The dragon roared before grabbing Lucy by her cloak and holding her by the torch light. It blew out from his nose, blowing off the hood of Lucy's cloak. The dragon looked deeply into Lucy's brown eyes while Lucy looked deeply into the dragon's onyx eyes.

_Wait…_ Lucy thought. She held out a hand hesitantly.

"N-Natsu?" she stuttered.

The dragon widened its eyes before placing Lucy on the ground quickly. It released a low growl from its throat. _Lucy…_

Lucy's brown eyes widened. "I…I can hear you…"

Natsu looked surprised before he lifted his scaly lips in a form of a smile. _Lucy!_

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy hugged the dragon's muzzle before pulling away from him, still leaving a hand on him. "What happened to you?! Where's everyone else?" Lucy paused before her eyes widened again. "Where's the prince?!"

_Well, first off, I'm a dragon now. Cool ain't it?_ Natsu said, attempting a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes. _But, some lady came into the castle and turned us into…stuff._

"Stuff?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. _Yeah…Stuff._

"What kind of stuff?"

"Whatever you can think of Lucy," someone said.

Said girl looked around the courtyard. "Did…did you hear someone say something?" Natsu nodded. "Where?"

Natsu pointed to Lucy's feet with his tail. Lucy followed and her gaze landed upon a leather bound book with a blue ribbon hanging out of it and an anvil next to it. What made Lucy freak out was that she saw the book moving on its own, having a pair of eyes and a mouth. The anvil had a pair of eyes and a mouth too, but it had arms. _Arms_.

"The hell happened?!" Lucy yelled.

"Will you _not_ be so loud Lucy?!" Lucy turned around and was facing a goblet with eyes and a mouth. "I am very drunk right now and I'd like to sleep!"

"That voice…" Lucy picked up the silver goblet before looking into its eyes. Brown eyes, that voice…and drunk? "Cana?"

"Bingo! Let's drink to celebrate!" the goblet yelled.

"And you two…" An anvil. "Gajeel." The anvil held a thumbs up. "And…" Lucy picked up the book and stared into its hazel eyes. "Levy-chan?"

"Yeah Lu-chan. Funny how I get turned into a book."

"But, how?"

_Like I saw Luce. Some old lady turned us into random stuff. She placed a curse on Jellal and everyone in the castle._

"Take me to him," Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

The doors opened and Lucy looked inside the castle. It had changed too. It wasn't bright and lively anymore. It was dark and gloomy. So much could change in five days. Lucy noticed that some of the paintings of the prince's ancestors were off the walls and placed backwards against it. The curtains that were hung on the walls were ripped up. The painting at the platform on the stairs of the prince was shredded. The fairies and lively paintings in the castle were changed into devils and demonic artistry. The castle hallways were increased in size to moderate Natsu's new body.

"What about everyone else Levy-chan?" the blonde asked the book.

"Well, Juvia is now a water jar. Gray is a sculpting hammer. Mira and Lisanna are dusters. Elfman is a stove. Ever is a gardening hoe. Loke is a candelabra. Reedus is a paint brush. Max and Warren are clocks. Macao is a teapot and Romeo is a tea cup. Wakaba is a pipe. And Little Wendy is a medical kit."

"Is there a way to break to curse? Like another spell to counteract it?" Lucy asked as Gajeel lead the way up the steps to the prince's chambers in the West Wing.

The anvil grunted. "Not other than making a girl fall in love with him."

"That'll be easy," Lucy said. "The prince has magnificent looks." Lucy's eyes glazed over for a second, thinking about Jellal's piercing and mysterious looks. Natsu caught it.

He growled.

Lucy looked to the dragon and smiled. "Don't worry Natsu. I don't like the prince like that."

They reached the prince's room. Lucy was about to knock on the door, but it opened on its own. Lucy looked back to the others. They nodded and she walked in. The prince's room, which he always made sure was tidy, was in wreckage. His bed had been ripped to shreds. The paintings were destroyed. Furniture was flipped around. The thing that remained standing was a small side table with a glowing rose in a glass case.

Lucy walked up to the case and touched the glass softly. Hoping that it wasn't going to break under her touch. She turned her head to the side. _Why does Jellal have this here? He-_Lucy heard breathing by her neck. She turned around but something shoved her into a stone column.

_Lucy!_ Natsu yelled.

"Lucy?" a gruff voice said.

"My Lord," Levy said. "That's Lucy; she's returned."

Lucy managed to see a bulk figure in the dull lighting of the room. It was massive and seemed to be covered in _fur_? She saw horns poking out of its head. Lucy stood up and leaned against the column.

"My Prince?" she asked.

The figure walked into the light. It looked like a bear as it was covered with blue fur. Its brown eyes were peering down to Lucy from its eight-foot stature. Its horns were black and curled at the ends. Its clothes were tattered and dirty as if they weren't changed for days. Lucy noticed that there was a marking on its right eyes.

"It is you Jellal," Lucy said. "Wow, even your voice changed."

"I wish you hadn't returned, being honest Lucy," Jellal said, turning away from her gaze.

"We all do," Levy said, bending her book as if she was bending her head.

"What do you mean?"

_You could've been free…Free from living with us with this curse_, Natsu said. He turned his head away. _You could've had a normal life without us Luce._

"That would mean leaving you all to break this curse on your own," Lucy said. "I couldn't let you do that. I couldn't do that to myself knowing that the people I love are under a curse and I chose to leave them in the middle of it."

"Lucy, I don't want to make you help us," Jellal said. "Only stay if you desire to do so. But know that a lot of responsibilities will fall to you."

_Like protecting the castle_.

"Taking care of the library."

"Making weapons."

"And tasting the wine!"

Lucy smiled. "I have to do this for all of us My Prince." Lucy went to her knees and bowed before Jellal. "I wish to stay and assist you into becoming a human again with your servants."

_Luce…_

Jellal nodded. "As you wish Lucy."

"So, how do we break this curse?" Lucy asked standing up.

"The old woman said that Jellal has to fall in love with someone and that same someone has to fall in love with him because of his heart and kindness."

"That seems simple enough," Lucy said. She looked out from the balcony to the village across the lake. "We could go into town and find someone."

"Easier said than done Bunny Girl," Gajeel said. "If we all go into town, all of the girls will run away."

_Plus we have a time limit Luce._ Natsu pointed his tail to the rose in the glass case. _We only have until the last petal falls._

"I see."

"No use in trying to fix it in one night," Jellal said. He turned to his servants. "Off to bed. Everyone will continue to live on with our lives as before while Lucy, Levy, and I decide on what to do. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," everyone said.

"Lucy, you must be tired. I wish for you to go to bed immediately."

"Yes My Prince."

As the door closed behind his servants, Jellal placed a clawed paw on the glass case protecting the rose. He sighed.

_Who would ever want to fall in love with a beast?_

Lucy had slipped into her nightgown when she walked out to the balcony where Natsu was hovering about. The girl looked over the different landscape.

"It's so _different_ now Natsu," Lucy said to him.

Natsu nodded in agreement. _That witch changed more than our appearances._ Natsu turned his dragon head to Lucy, she looked back to him with her head tilted to the side.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked.

_Why did you stay?_ he asked.

Lucy sighed. "Well, I have nowhere else to go. When I got to my hometown, my father was lying on his deathbed. He died on the third day of my visit. I have no other family now other than the one I have here. With you, the prince, and the others. I couldn't leave you only in this condition."

Natsu showed a small smile. He rubbed his head against Lucy's arm. _Thank you Lucy._

Lucy smiled back before stroking his scales. "I will always be there for you Natsu." She bent down and placed a kiss on his head before pulling away. "Goodnight, My Dragon."

Natsu emitted a sound from his throat. _Goodnight Luce._ Natsu flew down to the courtyard to go to sleep.

Lucy smiled down to the dragon before turning to her bed. She left her balcony door open; she liked the breeze coming through it and she liked the feeling that Natsu was right below her on the ground. She slipped into her bed, pulling the covers over her body before closing her brown eyes.

_Ten Years Later_

For ten years, the rose lasted. Lucy and Levy were working on different ways to change everyone back but to no avail in ten years. Everyone carried on with their lives through. Gray still continued sculpting for the prince, using his head more often. Juvia had to get used to the feeling of water _literally_ in her head. Levy found out that Lucy flipping through her pages made her dizzy. Gajeel knows that using himself as an anvil is a bad idea. Cana doesn't get as drunk anymore being a cup. Loke continued to flirt with Lucy and the other females of the castle, but Natsu would burn his candles. Romeo and Macao tried not to break anymore. Wakaba knows that he shouldn't smoke while being a pipe himself. Max and Warren know never to let Lucy twirling the hands on the clocks for to long to avoid puking up bolts. Mira and Lisanna can't dance anymore before turning the room into a sneeze factory. And Elfman knows not to say '_Man_' anymore while the burners were one.

The villagers that once stayed in the village across the lake had left. Fearing the dragon that protected the land they stayed on and from the prince who was turned into a monster.

Lucy stayed through it all. With her friends watching her grow up to become a beautiful young woman. But, she whenever she went into town she never went out with the village boys. She would always return to Natsu and head back to their home at Fairy Tail.

But, one day, going to the market in the town, Lucy noticed that something was going to happen. Something different. She was going to meet someone. Someone important. The blonde just didn't know how the person was important.

_{Line Skip}_

"Oh, for the love of Christ Natsu! Will you stop whining already?" Lucy yelled to her dragon protector in a clearing.

They were out on the monthly shopping trip. Lucy usually rode on Natsu as it was faster than by unicorn. Lucy placed an empty basket on the ground as she began placing some of their friends into her bag. Levy the book, Gray the hammer, Mira the duster, and Loke the candelabra.

Lucy and her well developed body, thanks to ten years, stood up tall. Her long legs were covered by black stockings and a pair of brown boots. She wore a short black skirt that was well above mid-thigh. But her exposed skin was covered by a navy blue jacket that flared out at the bottom. Her chest was exposed, making the dragon uncomfortable thinking about the lecherous stares Lucy will get in town. A blue cat sat on Lucy's shoulder; it was Natsu's cat, Happy.

_I don't want you to go alone Luce_, Natsu said.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, I'll be fine. Trust me, I'll handle pervs on my own. I mean, I already handle you and Loke pretty well on my own. I think I'll be fine against a couple of village men."

_I'm not a perv!_ Natsu yelled.

Loke poked one of his candle arms. "Guilty as charge Princess."

_I told you stop calling her that_, Natsu said.

_Only I'm allowed to call Luce Princess_, the dragon thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Lucy's hand on his nose.

"I'll be fine Natsu, really. I just don't want the villagers attacking you like last time," she said, whispering the last part.

Natsu sighed, remembering the last time Natsu went into a village. People had called Lucy a witch for associating with a dragon. She had tried her best to defend him, but to no avail. The villagers started throwing rocks at her. That was when Natsu snapped, nearly burning the villagers with their burning village. That village was the one across the lake from the castle of Fairy Tail.

Natsu nodded before pulling away from Lucy. Only to lay his head gently on top of hers in his loving gesture. _Stay safe._

"I will."

Lucy patted Natsu's scales one last time before picking up the basket. She turned around and waved to Natsu before walking towards the small village up ahead. It was market day and Lucy felt that she was going to meet someone in the village. Someone that could possibly be the end of the curse.


	3. The Girl of Fate

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Three:**_ The Girl of Fate_

A scarlet haired beauty stood outside of a little cottage on the edge of town. Her long right red hair ended near the end of her back. Her brown eyes were gleaming in the warm dawn light. Her green skirt reached the ground, but was a couple of inches above the ground so that she didn't trip on her black ankle-high boots. Her black laced-up corset was tight and amplified her already large chest. A sword was tied to her black belt.

The woman sighed out, happily before looking down to the basket in her hands that had a note in it.

"Hurry back with those things Erza," an old man's voice rang through the oak door she stood in front of.

The woman, Erza, smiled. "Yes Grandfather," she called out. She hopped down the stone steps of the cabin before walking down the dirt path.

A short man walked out of the cabin. His brown shirt was covered in soot from fire and his black pants were singed in some places. His white hair was covered by a mouse brown cap on his balding head. A pipe was in his hand and a smile was on his face. He watched as the young woman walked towards the town.

He huffed before turning around. "Erza, you were meant for greatness," he said. He looked up to the clear blue sky as a couple of birds flew passed. "So why do you stay in this town?"

Erza walked down the dirt road towards the town. She swung the basket back and forth as she made her way. She hummed an old tune her grandfather sang to her as a child. Her brown eyes scanned around the forest greenery and saw motion in it.

She stopped in her tracks to see what it was. Her hand went to the hilt of her sword and she tightened her grip on it as the rustling sounds came closer to her.

Erza pulled out her sword just as a baby deer popped out of the woods. She stared at it, blinking a few times before she sighed. She stood up from her fighting stance and sheathed her sword. The fawn crooked its head to the side. The woman smiled before reaching out to it. The fawn sniffed her hand before rubbing its head into it.

Erza's eyes softened. "I have to go now." She walked away from the fawn and the animal watched her before it went back into the forest.

_{Line Skip}_

The town market was busy as usual. Merchants from all over the area came to this town to sell their goods. It was the only town for miles in Fiore.

Erza took a deep breath of the baked goods as she passed the bakery. She looked through the colourful clothes in the seamstress' shop window.

She went into the bookstore and saw the two books her grandfather wanted. From the corner of her eye, Erza saw a blonde head hold a stack of books, perfectly balanced on her palm while holding some other things. The owner of the store was worried that the blonde would drop it.

Erza huffed as she paid of her things and walked out of the store. _Strange…She walks around unattended by a man. She must not be from around here._ She took note how the other girls are constantly having a man on their arms. Erza was an exception. Mostly because men get…_nervous_…around her.

She walked around the market place, looking for metal her grandfather needed. She saw a large man with blonde hair walking towards her with another man with light green that reached his waist and another covering his head with an armoured helmet. The blonde man waved out to Erza and she nodded back, making her way towards the three.

"Erza," the blonde said.

"Laxus," she said. She turned to the other two. "Freed, Bickslow."

"Erza-san," Freed said, bowing in respect.

Bickslow grinned in response before sticking out his tongue. "Whatcha doing here Erza?"

Her brown eyes peered down to the basket with the books. "Grandfather needed some things from the market so I'm going out."

"Busy making more weapons huh?" Laxus said.

Erza nodded. "What about you three? Looking around for potential wives?" She playful smirk made its way to her lips as she watched Freed and Laxus squirm and blush and Bickslow grinning alongside her.

Laxus stopped squirming and glared behind Erza. "Incoming Erza."

"It's him, isn't it?" she asked, her smirk immediately disappearing and replaced by a scowl.

"Yes," Freed said. "Shall we run for-"

"Well! Isn't it my most prized woman in town?!" a voice overly cheery exclaimed behind the redhead. She turned around and saw a few people behind the four.

Erza took noticed to a white-haired young woman with indigo eyes. Her brown eyes went to her first because of the way she was dressing. A very revealing light purple corset that went beyond of showing off her chest. Her white skirt was well above her thighs and that cocky smile of hers as she gripped tightly to a man's arm made Erza want to beat the woman senseless.

The man the woman was gripping onto had black hair with a couple of locks dyed white. His hair was loose except for the locks of white which were braided down the side of his face. His red eyes seemed that they were piercing through your soul. Covering his black shirt and pants was a large fur overcoat that practically buried his neck. There was a sadistic grin on his face.

Next to the man was another that held a scythe. He wore a black cloak over his bare chest. A large piece of midnight blue fabric acted as pants. His bald head was covered by the hood of his cloak and his black eyes were peering to the ground.

"Midnight," Laxus said with a glare.

"Now, now," the white-haired woman said. "Don't forget about Erigor and I Laxus-kun."

Laxus nearly puked. Freed and Bickslow glared alongside Erza. "What do you want Angel, Midnight, Erigor?" Erza asked.

"Just the usual Erza," Midnight said. He pulled away from Angel, obtaining a whine from her, and throwing an arm around Erza. He pulled the redhead close. "Marry me Girlie."

Erza scoffed before she pushed him away from her. "You know I don't roll that way. Besides," Erza said, pointing her chin towards Angel, "how will you handle breaking every girl's heart in the town?"

"I think I'll manage." Midnight took out a sword from behind his back.

Erza's brown eyes widened as she watched Midnight trace his fingers over the blade. "The hell?" She looked to her leather sheath; it was empty. Erza's eyes hardened. "How did you-"

"You simply get distracted easily Erza," Midnight said with a grin.

Angel giggled behind her hand, earning a glare from Laxus. "You shouldn't be carrying a sword with you Erza-san. It's _unladylike_."

"Why you-" Bickslow said. He was stopped by Freed.

"Let's not get too crazy, shall we?" Freed said. "Simply give Erza's sword back to her Midnight and we can all be on our way."

Midnight smirked. He held the sword out to Erza's neck. "This sword belonged to your father, yes?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing." The man looked up to Erza with a dark look in his red eyes. "How 'bout I make a bargain with you?"

"A bargain?" Laxus said.

"What kind of bargain?" Erza asked.

"I'll give you back your sword, _if_, you agree to marry me."

Erza's eyes widened. She looked to the sword then back to Midnight's eyes. He was serious. The sword meant a lot to her. It was her father's when he served under a king some time before he met her mother and had her. After her mother passed away after Erza was born, her father and grandfather were all that she had. Now, she only had her father's silver sword as a memoir of him left. But, was it enough to give her freedom away to keep it?

Erza gulped and opened her mouth. "I…"

"_Meow!_" A blue cat ran through Midnight's legs. He looked down confused.

"HAPPY!" a girl yelled.

"Huh?"

Someone ran into Midnight, causing the man to fall and Erza's sword to fly into the air and into her hands. The person who collided with Midnight was kneeling in front of Erza. The redhead's breathing hitched when she recognized the blonde hair from the bookstore.

The girl's shoulder length blonde hair was slightly dishevelled. Her brown eyes were looking around, searching for something. Her bag was hanging on her back and her basket was filled with spilled books, stone figurines, cleaning utensils, torches, and wrapped fish. Her navy jacket had ridden up, exposing her stomach and her short skirt was half-an-inch from showing her unmentionables. Her chest nearly seemed to be spilling out from her jacket.

The blonde girl pouted. "Where's that stupid cat?" she asked herself.

"Uh…Miss?" The blonde looked up to Freed. He pointed to Bickslow holding the blue cat that ran through Midnight's legs. "Is this your cat?"

The girl's face lit up. "Happy!" She got about, leaving her things on the ground, before running over to Bickslow and grabbing the cat from the scruff of his neck. Her brown eyes glared at the cat. "Do you know how deep in shit I would be if I lost you Stupid Cat?"

"Isn't this your cat?" Bickslow asked.

The girl shook her head. "No. It's my…hm…" She cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I don't actually know what to call him."

There was a muffled voice from somewhere. Erza could've sworn the voice said something along the lines of '_boyfriend_'. The blonde girl's face had a blush on it as she turned back to her bag, mumbling to herself.

"I better go," she said. The blonde picked up the bag and shook it before throwing it over her shoulder. She slid the fallen books into the basket before picking it up. Her hand pat the blue cat on her shoulder before she turned around to leave. "Sorry for the bother."

"Wait!" Erza called out.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to thank you for getting back my sword," the redhead said, looking down to the silver blade in her hands.

"Sword? Oh." The blonde looked to the redhead's longing look to the blade in her hands. _Strange…No woman around here carries a sword._ The blonde waved her hand. "Don't mention it." She turned around again.

"Can I know your name at least?"

The blonde looked back and had a bright smile on her face. "I'm Lucy. What about you, Red?"

Erza smiled at the nickname this girl she just met gave her. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you Erza," Lucy said.

"Likewise Lucy."

"I have somewhere to be. Or else I'll have a lot of people on my back," Lucy said.

As Lucy walked away from Erza and her group, Erigor of Midnight's grabbed the blonde's wrist. She looked to the hand on her arm before glaring to the man. Erigor had no emotion in his eyes, but they were looking down to Lucy.

"You do realize that you made Midnight-sama fall to the dirt?"

Lucy looked back to the white-haired girl on her knees next to an enraged man on the ground. She hid her smirk well before turning to Erigor.

"No, actually. But you better let me go before you regret it," Lucy said.

Erigor cracked a grin. "And what if I don't?"

Lucy sighed; "You asked for it." Lucy took a deep breath before releasing a tune from an old sung into the air. She turned back to Erza, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow. "I warn you to get back."

Midnight looked around, waiting for something to happen. Erigor's grip on Lucy's wrist weakened. Angel looked around with an angry look in her indigo eyes. She turned back to the blonde.

"I think you're bluffing!" she yelled. "There's nothing around-"

"DRAGON!" someone yelled.

A shadow descended upon the town square. A red scaled dragon stood in the middle of the square, its head held high. It roared. People from the village were scattering about. Erza was separated from her friends but still saw Lucy in the distance. Midnight's red eyes widened as he looked up. Erigor removed his hand from Lucy's wrist. Angel grabbed onto Midnight's arm in fear.

Erza looked to Lucy who was walking towards the dragon. _She's a dragon tamer?!_ Erza thought.

Lucy laid a hand on the dragon's leg. It looked down before nuzzling its head on Lucy's arm. She stroked its head before it wrapped its tail around her and placing her on his back. She smiled before turning to Erza. She nodded sadly before patting the dragon.

"Let's go home Natsu," she said.

With a roar, the dragon flapped its wings and flew in the air. The dragon disappeared into the skies to the west.


	4. A Guest to Prisoner of Fairy Tail

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Four:**_ A Guest to Prisoner of Fairy Tail_

Erza's grandfather certainly didn't believe her when she said that she saw a blonde riding a dragon. They don't exist. Blonde hair was thought to be extinct and dragons too. He was thinking that it was an excuse she was making for not getting the metal he needed.

He sighed as he polished the last weapon of the day. He looked out of the window. The sun was nowhere near setting. He might be able to make it to the next town by nightfall if he left soon and took the shortcut through the forest.

The old man hopped off from his seat before he reached the wash bucket in his workshop. He wiped his face from the soot and threw it over his shoulder. He walked out of the shop, looking over his granddaughter practising in the yard.

He watched her as her muscles tensed under the sun's rays and as she swung her sword, his son's sword, around. Her legs were tense in her fighting stance. Her baggy white shirt was covered in sweat and her flowing black skirt circled around her.

"Erza."

The woman looked up and saw her grandfather. "Yes Grandfather?"

"Why don't you leave this land and become a knight like your father? Like what you want to be?"

Erza smiled sadly to the ground as she stuck the blade in the dirt. Her gaze shifted to the blue sky and she shrugged. "I don't think I'm ready to leave you yet." She turned back to him. "Someone has to look after you."

The old man smiled before walking to the front door. He turned his dark eyes to the young woman. "Erza, get the horse ready."

"You're leaving Grandfather?" Erza asked as she wiped her forehead from sweat. "Where to?"

"The next town over. Some of the men in the town want their swords and spears to be in tiptop shape."

"For what? There's no danger to the town," Erza said.

"You forgot about the dragon already have you?" her grandfather mocked playfully.

Erza rolled her brown eyes. "That dragon was there Grandfather, whether you believe me or not."

The old man chuckled. "Get the horse ready Child." With that, he walked into the cabin to get ready.

Erza walked over to the stables where their brown horse was kept. She placed the saddle and bridle on him before securing the reigns. She walked him over to the front of the cabin where her grandfather was waiting wearing a cap on his head and brown clothes. He strapped a bag to the saddle.

He turned to Erza. "Be good Erza. Stay out of trouble."

Erza bent down to give her grandfather a hug before placing him on the saddle. "I will Grandfather. Be safe."

He nodded before flicking the reigns. "I'll be back in three days." He rode off towards the forest to the west.

Erza stayed behind, waving behind his back. The redhead had an ache in her stomach. She had a worried face on as she looked to where her grandfather rode off to.

_Why do I feel uneasy?_ she thought as she turned back to the cabin.

_{Line Skip}_

"You shouldn't have brought Natsu out Lucy."

The blonde bowed her head, the dragon beside her growled. _It wasn't her fault! She was getting bothered by a couple of jack-_

"Natsu…" the blonde said.

A sigh echoed through the ruined room. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"My…Master." Lucy stood up properly. Her blue dress reached the ground, the wind from the open balcony blew so that the white fabric underneath the blue was showed. The low cut on the corset showed her assets and the sleeves were cut short to show off the alabaster skin on Lucy's arms. "I understand that what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have brought Natsu out. So, if you are going us, let it just be me. Natsu had nothing to do with it."

The voice sighed. "I won't punish you. Both of you, leave me."

Lucy curtsied as the dragon bowed its head.

"As you wish Master," Lucy said.

She led Natsu out of the room, leaving the voice to ponder by themselves. The blonde sighed heavily as she threw her head back.

"We need to get him out of that room," she said. "He'll go crazy."

Natsu scoffed. _I think he's accepted the fact that no one will come along._

Lucy stopped in her tracks and glared to the dragon. He in turned stopped to look at the blonde. He saw hurt in her brown eyes and he knew what he'd done. The dragon sighed before wrapping his tail around Lucy lovingly.

_I'm sorry Luce._

"I can't have you or everyone else thinking that way Natsu," Lucy said, placing a hand on his tail. "I want everything to be back to the way it was."

_I know._

The blonde sighed before she continued walking with the red dragon closer to her. They walked through the large corridors of the castle they live in. Lucy couldn't look at the demonic paintings hanging on the wall. Too evil for anyone's taste. Especially hers.

Natsu's head shot up. Lucy looked up to him. He started growling from the back of his throat. Lucy placed a hand on his scales, snapping him out of his thoughts and looked down to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_Someone's here_, he said.

"An intruder?"

_No. The others must've brought them in willingly._

_{Line Skip}_

"Stupid map," Erza's grandfather said as he held the map up and down. He sighed. "I think we're lost Philippe."

The horse neighed before leading the way.

The old man moved his head to the side. "Where are we going? There's no town for miles."

The horse kept walking; the old man sat on the saddle, waiting out the ride. He saw a town hidden in the forest foliage.

"Strange. I never knew that there was a town." He noticed that there weren't any lights or signs of life in the town. "It looks like no one has been living there for years."

Philippe pointed his nose to the dark, ominous looking castle. There were lights in the castle, meaning that there were people in it. But, the old man couldn't take the chance of dying in a strange castle without saying his final goodbyes to Erza.

The old man looked to the horse. "You are not being serious right now."

Philippe shook his head up and down. The old man sighed.

"I should _not_ be following a horse's advice," the old man grumbled.

Despite what the old man thought of the castle, they made their way over the bridge to the castle gates. The wind creaked the iron works open and Philippe made his way in. The courtyard seemed to be in use recently. The old man could smell the freshly made weapons from the smith's shop. He heard animals sleeping in the stables and water was streaming from the fountain.

"The town's abandoned but the castle isn't," the old man hummed. "Strange."

"Not really," a light voice said.

The old man was startled and so was Philippe. The horse jumped off, bucking the old man off his back before he ran over the bright.

"Philippe!"

"Don't worry, we have more horses for you to borrow," the light voice said.

"Who…Who are you? And where are you?"

"My name is Levy," the voice said.

"Levy?"

"Shrimp! What are you doing?" a gruff voice asked.

"Helping an elderly person out," the one named Levy said.

_Where are these two?_ The old man thought as he looked around the courtyard. His dark eyes stopped on an anvil that was in the centre, but the old man could've sworn that it wasn't there before. A leather-bound book was in front of the anvil.

"Strange…" he said, picking up the book. "I could've sworn these weren't here before."

"Put the Shrimp down if you know what's good for ya!" The gruff voice came from the anvil.

A sigh was emitted from the book. "It's not like his going to kill me Gajeel!" The light voice came from the book.

"Bunny Girl and Master might if they find out."

"What?" The old man turned the book around and was looking into hazel eyes. "What?!" He looked down to the anvil to see piercing red eyes and arms popping out of the sides. "WHAT?!"

"Shh! Keep it down! Or else Natsu will find us," the book said. The old man felt it shiver in his hand. "Or worse, Lu-chan will."

"Lu-chan?"

"She's essentially everyone's caretaker and the castle guardian," the book said.

"And you are?"

"I already told you; I'm Levy," the book said. It turned to the anvil. "And that's Gajeel."

"Uh…Nice to meet you," the old man said.

"Wish I could say the same thing," Gajeel the anvil said. "Now get out."

"Gajeel!" Levy cried.

"You remember the last time we let an elderly person enter the castle Shrimp."

Levy sighed. "That was over ten years ago."

"Still…Plus Bunny Girl and Salamander wouldn't allow it. Let alone what Master might say."

"I'll take the blame," Levy said. "Lu-chan never gets mad at me. It's always you, Natsu, Gray, or Loke."

"Can't stop you, can I Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope. Now Sir, let's get you warmed up," Levy said. She jumped out of the old man's hands and hopped her way to the door. She knocked on it before turning back to him. "I think you'll be very surprised when you meet everyone. Especially Lu-chan."

"I can't wait," the old man said.

Gajeel grunted as he shimmied his way up the steps of the castle. "I just hope Master's not with Bunny Girl and Salamander if you get discovered."

As the three entered the castle, the old man noticed that it was dark inside and the air was stale, as if no one had opened a window in years. The paintings hanging on the walls weren't in the best shape and some were ripped beyond repair. The statues and murals along the walls had a demonic feel to them.

"This is a dark looking place," the old man muttered. He heard Levy sigh.

"It used to be a bright, lively place. But, an old woman came along and cursed our master along with us," she said. "Come this way."

They turned left, making their way into a lounging area. A large chair was near the fire.

"Take the seat by the fire," Levy said. "I'll get the maids to bring you some tea."

"Is it alright?"

"No," Gajeel said, "but since you're here, might as well treat you as a guest."

The old man nodded and sat in the comfortable chair. Levy smiled before whistling a low tune. The sound of rolling wheels approached the lounge. A trolley pulled up next to the chair. On it was a teapot, a teacup, and a duster. Its blue eyes sparkled in the fire.

"Hello there," it said. "My name is Mira, and on behalf of everyone in Fairy Tail, welcome to the castle." She turned to the teapot. "Oh Mrs. Potts!"

"That's not even my name Mira-chan!" the teapot grunted. "I'm a man first of all."

"But Dad," the teacup said. "You're not even human."

"Oh shut up Romeo."

Levy giggled at the man's expression. "Told you. The teapot's name is Macao and his son, Romeo, is the teacup. Mira is the head maid of the castle."

"And Fairy Tail?" the old man asked as Macao finished pouring warm tea into his son and he picked it up.

"Fairy Tail is the castle that you're in's name. And you shouldn't be here."

The old man turned around to see a busty blonde woman standing in the archway. Behind her was a red dragon. His dark eyes widened.

_Erza was right._

"Who brought him here?" the woman asked, looking around the objects. "Mira?" The duster shook no. "Romeo?" The teacup trembled under the blonde's brown eyes. "Gajeel wouldn't for sure." Her eyes scanned around the lounge until she met with hazel orbs. "Levy-chan…You didn't."

"He seemed lost Lu-chan, what was I supposed to do?" Levy said.

"Not talk to him, that's for sure," Gajeel said.

The dragon behind this Lu-chan chuckled. Lu-chan glared to the dragon and it stopped immediately. She sighed before turning back to the group in the lounge.

"The pr-Master has strict rules on people entering the castle premises," she said. "I don't want the same thing that happened ten years ago happen again!"

"What's this?" a deep voice said.

The old man immediately noticed the blonde tense up before she turned around and fell to her knees. He saw a large, brawly figure behind the dragon. The red dragon moved out of the figure's way and stood protectively behind Lu-chan.

"Master. It's my fault. I let him in," the blonde said.

The old man noticed how this woman took the blame from the others and pinned it onto herself. He looked to the dragon; it had worry gleaming in its onyx eyes.

"Hm. I see," the figure, the old man thought was the master of the castle, said. He walked towards the old man. The old man backed up until his back reached the fireplace. "I don't suppose you know what happens to those who stumble across Fairy Tail and the village of Magnolia, do you?"

"N-No, I c-can't say th-that I do…Sir."

"Well, to put it in simple terms…" The figure stood in the light, revealing a large fur covered body. It was tall, much taller than the old man who was already shorter than an average man. Horns popped out from its head like a demon's. It's fangs peered over its lip. The old man was paralyzed with fear. "…They become a prisoner in Fairy Tail."


	5. The Switch

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Five:**_ The Switch_

Erza was sitting in the yard. Sweat covered her body and her clothes were drenched in it. In her hand was an apple she was munching on. Her sword was in the ground to her right. Her long red hair was up in a high ponytail, swaying in the wind. Her brown eyes were concentrated on the orange glow of the sunset over the hills.

She sighed. _Why don't I leave? Become a knight like Father, and lead my own life._

There was only one reason why Erza wanted to become a knight. That reason was he father was a knight and she wanted to live her life like him. Maybe even settling down with a nice family. At least, that's what she told everyone and herself even. The true reason was that she felt that there was something greater for her elsewhere. Becoming a knight, Erza felt, was the only way to get to the place she needed to be with respect and a position of authority.

She sighed again before finishing off her apple. "How am I kidding?" she asked herself, throwing her apple on the ground. "I'll probably end up Midnight's wife by the end of spring."

There was a neigh coming closer to the cabin. The redhead turned around and saw her grandfather's horse, Philippe, galloping towards her. She immediately stood up and jogged over to him. The horse seemed spooked. Erza raised her hands to calm the horse down.

_Grandfather shouldn't be back for another two days_, Erza thought.

Once Philippe did, Erza stroked the horse's head. She looked to the saddle and didn't see her grandfather sitting on it. Her brown eyes widened as she looked back to Philippe.

"Where's Grandfather Philippe?"

Philippe tugged his head towards the direction to the forest he emerged from. Erza followed his gaze and grabbed her sword from the ground, sliding it back into its sheath. She landed her gaze back to the horse.

"Wait here. I need to go get some things." With that, she ran into the house.

Running up the stairs, avoiding the dirty clothes and bottles the old man left around, she went to her room. Erza stripped herself of her sweaty clothes, putting on a black short sleeved corset that laced up in front and a thigh-high blue skirt. Erza threw on her knee-high black boots as she ran down the stairs and through the door. Philippe was waiting for her like she asked before jumping on the saddle and flicking the reigns.

"Let's go Philippe!" Erza yelled.

_{Line Skip}_

It was dark when Erza and Philippe reached the abandoned town. There was no light, no one living in the town. But, there was light coming from the castle in the middle of the lake.

But, Erza felt something emitting from there. That if she went in, there wasn't a chance that she'll be able to get out. Philippe led on though. Her grandfather, the last member alive in her family, was in that eerie castle. She had to get him out of there. Even if it meant sacrificing something in return.

It was quiet in the area. No humans lived around these parts and no animals seemed to be roaming around. The clacking of hooves against the stone bridge was all that Erza could concentrate on. Erza slid off the saddle and walked up to the gates to open them. The creaks echoed through the dark courtyard.

Erza gripped the reigns in her hands before she entered. Her knuckles turned white as she looked around. A smith's shop, a fountain, a sculpting platform. Everything in the courtyard seemed to be used recently. If not, that very same day. Erza let the reigns slip from her fingers before she turned around in circles.

"What is this place?" she asked herself, noticing the demons and trolls decorating the exterior of the castle.

She noticed that there was a coat of arms on the wooden double doors. The redhead walked up the steps to the crest. There was a layer of dust that she wiped off. The coat of arms was a fairy-like creature with a tail hanging off the end of it placed on a shield and a sword under its feet. The wording arched over the creature read **FAIRY TAIL**.

"Fairy Tail?"

Philippe let out a spooked neigh and started pounding his hooves against the stone ground. Erza ran down from the steps and raised her arms up in an attempt to calm the horse down. A shadow descended on her and the horse.

Erza looked up to see a red scaled dragon above her. Its body was completely balanced on the iron gates. Smoke puffed out from its nostrils and it bared its sharp fangs. Its dark eyes peered down to Erza and her horse.

Her brown eyes widened in realization that the dragon before her was the dragon that came into the village. Which would mean that Lucy was around here, right?

Whatever the case was, Erza had her sword out and ready. The silver blade gleaming in the lighting from the castle. Her grip on the blue hilt was tight as her brown eyes glared to the dragon before her.

"Wait…" a familiar voice said. The dragon immediately covered its fangs and pulled its large head back. "Erza?"

_{Line Skip}_

_I smell an intruder_, Natsu said as he moved his head up.

Lucy, who was leaning against him reading a book, looked up to him. She saw the determined look in his dark eyes and sighed.

She closed the book closed before placing it on the desk in her room. Next to her desk were a couple of daggers the length of her forearm. She never used them or even brought them along with her when she went into town. She had Natsu behind her and that's all she needed to be safe. But Prince Jellal insisted she carried them whenever on patrol or had left the grounds of Fairy Tail.

She grabbed the brown hilts of the black blades. The blonde tied them loosely to her belt before patting Natsu. He got up and went to the balcony. She followed him before looking back, thinking about the prince's, and everyone else's, condition.

_Will we find someone in time?_ Lucy thought to herself as she turned back to see Natsu already hovering by the balcony. She noticed the condition that the enchanted rose was in the last time she was in Prince Jellal's quarters. It was wilting at a faster rate. Probably two months at most before all the petals fall off and everyone was stuck the way they were. _Everyone…Including Natsu._

Her brown eyes fell upon the onyx ones of the dragon before her. She heard the slight purr from the back of his throat. The comforting sound he makes for her only. Her, and maybe Happy. That cat missed playing around with Natsu in his human self.

_You okay Luce?_ Natsu asked, worry printed in his features.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm worried." Natsu waited for her to continue. "That Master won't find someone in time."

_He will Luce_, the dragon said, wrapping his tail around Lucy's slim waist and placing her behind his head on his neck. _You know there's someone out there for him. We just have to keep waiting for her to show up._

"But we don't have time Natsu," the blonde said. "You saw the condition of the rose. We barely have two months left…before you and everyone else is stuck in these forms." She heard Natsu sigh. "I don't want to feel alone in Fairy Tail anymore."

_You're not alone Luce. You're never alone. We'll be-_ He stopped. He started growling in the back of his throat and baring his fangs. He descended on the iron gates, balancing his weight on the iron.

Lucy managed to see who the person that Natsu was being feral towards was. A scarlet-haired woman about her age gripping a silver blade with a blue handle tightly. Lucy rubbed Natsu's head, causing him to pull back slightly.

"Wait…" Lucy said. Natsu covered his fangs while looking over his shoulder to look at the blonde.

_What's with you Luce?_ Natsu thought.

"Erza?"

The redhead looked up to the sound of her name. Her brown eyes landed on a busty blonde on the back of the dragon. "Lucy?"

The dragon snorted. _How does she know your name Lucy?_ he asked, ignoring that Erza could hear him.

"That-that dragon just talked!" she yelled.

Lucy slid down the dragon's leg. She stood in front of Erza, holding her hands up protectively. "It's alright. Natsu won't hurt you," she said suggestively.

Erza pointed her sword towards the girl and dragon. "To hell with that idea! You're standing in front and defending a freaking dragon!" she yelled.

Lucy held her hand up to a silent sign. Natsu wrapped his tail around Lucy protectively. The blonde placed a hand on his tail and the dragon eased up. "It's only because he's protective of everyone in this castle Erza. And _please_ be quiet. I don't know who might hear."

"Too late Lucy," a voice said.

Erza looked around, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. "Who was that?!"

"Me, Idiot," the voice said again. This time, it came from right by her leg. The redhead's brown eyes looked down to see a dark grey hammer. Its dark blue eyes were judging her; Erza didn't like to be judged by someone (or, in this case, some_thing_) she just met. "And I thought you looked smart from a distance."

Erza had a dark aura around her. Lucy and Natsu felt it. The blonde noticed that the redhead's eyes were dark and covered by her bangs. Lucy watched as Erza picked up the hammer upside down and held it in front of her face.

"WHA-What _are_ you doing wom-" the hammer started, but stopped in the middle once he noticed that there was a dark glint in her eye.

"I don't think that was a good idea Gray," Lucy whispered.

Natsu chuckled. _Serves you right Stripper._

"Shut up you two!" the hammer yelled.

"Your name's Gray, huh?" Erza asked coldly.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Next time Gray," Erza said. "THINK BEFRE YOU SPEAK!" As she yelled, the fierce redhead threw the hammer into the smith's shop, creating a loud crash.

"Shit!" Lucy squeaked. She cringed at what the possible punishments the prince would give the three (and now Erza) if he heard.

"Gray-sama!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

Erza looked to where the voice came from; the fountain. On the edge of the stone enclosure was a water jar with a brown base. It had gold and blue designs running over the pottery. Its navy eyes had a look of concern for the hammer named Gray.

"What is with this place? A talking dragon. Then a talking hammer. And _now_ a talking water jar." She turned to the blonde, the seemingly only human around here for miles. "What's going on Lucy?"

"Well, everyone in this castle is under a curse," Lucy said, walking over to where Erza had thrown Gray. The blonde gingerly picked up the hammer, placing him upright, before he hopped off to where the water jar was. "Gray was a sculptor here at Fairy Tail. But he's a sculpting hammer now under the curse." Lucy turned to the water jar. "Juvia was a water maid, but she's a water _jar_ now."

_But at least her love for Gray never fades_, Natsu said in a playful tone.

Erza sheathed her sword before turning to Natsu and Lucy. "What about you and Natsu?"

Lucy smiled sadly. She turned back to Natsu who had ducked his head away. "He was the head guard of the castle before he turned into a dragon, guarding this place." The blonde sighed. "And me? I wasn't around whenever the castle underwent the curse."

The blonde turned back to the redhead. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening. _The old man…_

"Yes. I though, because my horse brought me here, that he was in this castle." Erza's eyes connected to Lucy's. The blonde pulled away from her. "He's here, isn't he?" Lucy didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"Yes, he is." Gray had made his way over next to Lucy's feet.

_Gray!_ Natsu yelled.

"They're family Natsu. Don't you believe that family should stay together?" Gray asked, looking coldly to the dragon. Natsu backed down.

"He is?" Erza asked.

Lucy sighed. She looked to Erza's eager face. She remembered having that look so many years ago when they just started living with the curse. Her face had lit up every time she or Levy had found something to help break the curse. Just like the way Erza's was at that moment. The redhead was hoping to see her grandfather. Just like how Lucy had hoped to break the curse.

The blonde faced the double doors. She picked up Gray and Juvia who had wondered over to her while following Gray. The blonde looked over her shoulder, ignoring the protesting looks from the dragon behind her.

"You can't stay long. Our master has already with us for caring in your grandfather," Lucy said, looking to the stone ground. "I'm not sure what will happen if you finds you here as well."

_Luce, that's _if_ he finds us_, Natsu said.

Lucy sighed, turning to the front again. "If…If is a good."

_{Line Skip}_

_Could she be the one Luce?_ Natsu whispered to the blonde on his right, glancing back to the redhead to see if she had heard.

"Of course Natsu," Lucy whispered back. "We'll talk about this later. _Please!_"

_Alright_, Natsu huffed as they continued down the spiral staircase that led to the dungeons.

Lucy looked back to a worried looking Erza before looking back. "We'll give you a few minutes with him Erza. But you will have to leave right after."

"What? Only a few minutes?"

"We're already risking our skins letting you in the castle," Gray said from Lucy's arms. "We'll end up worse if Master catches us."

Erza looked around the demonic looking art along the walls. "Who is this '_Master_' anyways?"

"The prince of this castle that Juvia and everyone else lives in," the water jar said.

They reached a door that had a lock on it. Lucy grabbed her bronze key ring before looking through the individual keys. Once she got the correct one, the blonde unlocked the door. The air in the dungeon was musky and damp. As if no one had aired it out in decades. There were rows of cells along the walls. Erza looked around; none of them were being used except one. There was one at the end that had moonlight casting a shadow on a small elderly man.

Erza's brown eyes nearly flooded with tears once she saw her grandfather. "Grandfather!" she cried as she ran to the cell.

The old man looked up, seeing his granddaughter kneeling before her cell. "What are you doing here Child?!" he yelled.

"I needed to find you," Erza said, gripping the iron bars.

"Who brought you here?" The redhead looked back to the dragon and blonde. "You…"

"Make it quick Erza. We don't have that much time," Lucy said, glancing every few seconds to check.

_We'll keep watch_, Natsu said, following Lucy's gaze.

"That dragon just talked."

"Yeah…" Erza glanced back to her grandfather, taking his hand. "Yeah, he did. Your hands are freezing Grandfather."

"Erza, you have to get out of here-"

"But Grandfather!"

"Listen to me. I don't know what he'll do if he catches us-"

_Shit!_ Natsu yelled.

"M-Master!" Lucy yelled.

Erza looked up and saw a big, burly figure towering over Lucy. She watched Natsu's tail curl around Lucy's feet protectively. She saw the figure glance her way quickly, giving her a look in his brown eyes. She noticed that there was something on his right eye.

The figure looked back to Natsu and Lucy. "I thought I was clear last time Lucy, Natsu," the figure said. His voice was deep and had a calming feel to it. At least, to Erza it did.

"I know Master," Lucy said. "But they are family. I couldn't let them be separated."

"That is why the old man should've thought of the effect it would leave everyone," the figure said.

"S-Sir," Erza spoke up, standing up in front of the cell. The moonlight lit up her features.

"Erza!" the old man snapped. "What are you doing?"

"What is it girl?" the figure asked.

Lucy looked from the corner of her eyes at her master. She had noticed that his breathing hitched when he laid eyes on the redhead across from them. Lucy looked back to Erza's bravery and determination. She thought that this girl before them would be the one. The one to break the curse and bring everyone back to normal. Bring back her Natsu.

_It's not enough if Jellal just falls though._ The blonde looked back to the prince. _She has to too._

"Let my grandfather go-" Erza started.

"Erza! No!" the old man pleaded.

"You think I would let him go without something in return!" the figure said. "You must be really foolish if you would think-"

"Let my grandfather go, in exchange for me," Erza finished. She glanced up, looking in the figure's brown eyes with determination.

The figure chuckled. Lucy looked up to Natsu before turning back to Jellal. "Master?" she asked.

"You're brave Girl," the figure said. "You have a deal. Natsu, take the man back to the village outside of the forest."

"But Master-"

"Lucy, take Red to a spare room," he said. He glared back to the blonde; she backed away until she felt Natsu's scales pressed against her palm. "That's an order."

Lucy gulped down a sigh before bowing from her waist. "Yes Sir. Forgive me Sire."

"You are forgiven. Natsu, I will meet you outside."

_Yes Sir._ Natsu bowed his head before touching Lucy's hand with his tail and heading out of the dungeon.

The figure went passed Lucy who hung her head low. He stood in front of Erza before going into the moonlight in the old man's cell. Erza tried not to act surprised and shocked. But she couldn't miss those horns out of his head and the fur covering his tall body. Fangs peered over his lips. His brown eyes were looking down to her. There was a distinct red tattoo over his right eye that Erza couldn't pull herself to look away.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Red," the beast said, before grabbing her grandfather and dragging him out of the dungeon without letting the two say goodbye to each other. As it was probably the last time they would see each other for possibly a long time.


	6. Living In a Castle Called Fairy Tail

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Six:** _Living In a Castle Called Fairy Tail_

The beast dragged the old man out to the courtyard where Natsu was waiting. The beast threw the old man onto Natsu's back.

"Talk him to the village," he ordered.

_Are you sure about this Jellal?_ Natsu asked. His onyx eyes flashing worry.

The beast cringed at that name. He had made his servants-_family_-call him '_Master_' or '_Sire_' instead of '_Prince_' or '_Jellal_'. (But for our sake, he'll be known as Jellal or whatnot.)

Jellal sighed before placing a hand on Natsu's neck. He nodded before turning away. "Yes Natsu. Get going."

"Wait!" Jellal looked up to see the old man looking over Natsu's wing. "What about Erza?!"

_Erza…That's the girl's name huh?_ He turned around, facing the castle doors. _What a different name for a seemingly different girl._ The beasty prince looked over his should, glancing to the old name.

"She's no longer a concern for you." He looked up to Natsu. "Get going." He walked up the stairs and closed the doors behind him.

Natsu nodded before he flew off to the village. The ride was quiet for most of the time. The old man didn't dare talk to the dragon. Natsu didn't know hat he could say to the old man to make him feel better. That was Lucy's department as he's the one who usually made Wendy or Lisanna cry while Gray made Juvia or Mira cry.

Natsu hovered down in a field that was a mile or two away from the village. Once he landed, his tail wrapped itself around the old man, placing him on the ground. The dragon's eyes looked down to the old man.

_This is as far as I can take you_, he said.

"You were the dragon that went into town a few days ago…"

_I guess so. I only did it to protect Lucy_, Natsu said, turning around to fly off.

"Wait!" Natsu peered over his shoulder. "You have to protect Erza, my granddaughter. She's the only thing I have."

Natsu looked forward. _She won't need any of my protection. The pr-I mean-my master wouldn't harm an innocent woman. Trust me, she'll be in safe hands._

With that said, Natsu flew off to the west and back to Fairy Tail.

_{Line Skip}_

Once the beast had left Erza and Lucy in the dungeon, the redhead fell to her knees. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she wiped them away in vain. Lucy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Erza looked up to the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I should've known that he was coming," Lucy said.

Erza shook her head. "It's alright." Her crying ceased when she stood up beside Lucy. "I'm just upset that I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

Lucy nodded. The blonde turned around and headed for the door. "Let's go."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I have to show you to your room. My master isn't one to let a pretty girl sleep in a dungeon," Lucy said, waiting for the redhead.

"…Alright." Erza got up and walked up to Lucy.

Lucy led the way out of the dungeon, not locking it as no one was in there anymore. Lucy was a candelabra hanging around the door to the spiral staircase with a book. The blonde sighed as the redhead behind her looked down to the objects with curiosity.

"You two did _not_ just hear the entire thing did you?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you talking to objects Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I told you already, haven't I?" Lucy bent down to pick up the candelabra and shoved it to Erza's face. "Practically everything in this castle was once a human. Including this one; am I right Loke?"

The candelabra in her hand started chuckling, before looking up and around to Lucy and Erza. The redhead gaped and Lucy rolled her eyes. The candelabra's hazel eyes looked to Erza.

"Nice to meet you," Loke said. "My name is Loke. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours Madame?"

"Um…Erza," she said.

"Don't mind him," Lucy said. "He's a playboy. Going far enough to flirt with me."

"Yeah; nice move trying to hit it up with the dragon's girl Loke," the book said. Erza picked the book up and lined its hazel eyes with her brown ones. "I'm Levy, the librarian. Loke's the major-domo of the castle."

"I see," Erza said, giving Levy to Lucy.

"C'mon. Let's show you to your room."

"Lucy…" the beast's voice echoed through the hall.

Lucy and Erza turned to the front hallway and saw the beast walking towards them. In the lighting of the torches, she could see him better. His hands were paws and claws were sprouting out of the ends. His eyes that seemed cold in the dungeon held a warm gleam to them. Erza noticed that he wasn't baring his fangs as much. The horns on his head were curled at the ends. His furry chest was covered by a navy blue cloak and his lower half was covered by a pair of badly ripped up black pants.

"Master. Did Natsu-"

The beast nodded. He looked to Erza, noticing her staring and her hand on her sword's hilt. He let out a breath in a chuckle. "A sword? I've never seen a woman carrying such a weapon."

Erza motioned her chin to Lucy's daggers. "What about those?"

"Lucy never uses them."

"She still has them in her grasp, does she not?"

"Fiery attitude we have now?" the beast said. He noticed Erza tightened her grip. "Don't worry. I won't harm you." He walked in front of Lucy and started walking. "Come. I'll show you where you will be staying."

The beast (as Erza calls him) walked them through the East Wing of the castle. While they walked towards the rooms where the servants and other would-be residents stay, Lucy and the beast went over ground rules for Erza.

"Since you will be staying here for a long time, every room is at your disposal."

"Really?"

Lucy nodded. "There is a cook in the cook in the kitchen for meals. But, don't mention anything that requires the word '_Man_' or say anything '_Manly_' to him."

"Why?"

Levy giggled. "Let's say that Elfman does something dangerous that could get us _all_ killed if he says those words."

"Tonight you will rest," the beast continued. "I can suspect that tonight's been hard for you."

_You have no idea Beast_, Erza thought.

"Lucy, bring Erza some tea and cookies with Mira and Lisanna."

Erza looked to the beast. "How do you know my name Beast?"

The beast stopped and looked at her. She gasped and looked down, knowing that she probably had insulted him. He sighed before turning around.

"Your grandfather told me right before I sent him away." He glanced back at the redhead before turning to the front and continuing. "You may call me Jellal from now on."

Lucy and the two servants in her arms looked up to the beast. Lucy caught up beside Jellal and looked him in the eye, waiting for an answer to her unanswered question. He smiled softly before nodding.

"My Prince…" she breathed out. Finally being able to say those words again.

Erza watched the exchange between Lucy and the be-she meant-Jellal. They had a bond that was purely based on what was inside of them and not on what they looked like.

"Continuing," Levy said.

"Yes," Jellal said, leading the way to Erza's room. "Everything in this castle is in your reach. Except for the West Wing."

"The West Wing?"

"It is forbidden for the servants to go in there," Loke explained. "Well, except for Lucy and Natsu."

"You know why that is Loke," Lucy said.

Jellal stopped at a pair of double doors. The doors were ivory white with designs of blue swirling around the edges and in the middle. There were gold doorknobs.

"This will be your room," he said looking to Erza. "You will be expected to have dinner in the dinning room with me and Lucy everyday. If you need anything, Lucy's room is right down the hall."

Erza stiffly nodded.

"Goodnight Erza, Lucy. Loke, Levy, let's go."

"Yes Sir," Loke said. He hopped out of Lucy's arms with Levy. He turned back and winked to the two girls. "'Night Ladies."

"The dragon, Loke, the dragon's girl," Levy reminded him making Lucy blush. "Goodnight Lu-chan. Goodnight Erza."

"Goodnight," Erza said as they left around the corner. Leaving the two females alone.

"Would you like me to get those cookies and tea?"

Erza shook her head. Her red bangs hiding her eyes. Lucy knew that she was crying and would probably want to be left alone. Lucy nodded understandingly.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Erza nodded as she opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. Once the redhead heard a click, she looked around the room. It was elegant but simply. There was a canopy bed against the wall with dark blue and light blue sheets and pillows. A desk with paper, pens, and inkpots. A wardrobe that didn't talk (Erza checked). There wasn't a balcony but a window seat that had a couple of white pillows with designs in blue thread.

_This isn't a prison_, she thought.

And it wasn't. It didn't look like a prison. It didn't feel like a prison. But she knew that it was. No longer able to see her (only) three friends back home and her grandfather, the last piece of her family left.

Erza sighed as she gripped the blue hilt of her father's sword. _What have I done?_ Erza thought.

She kicked off her boots and untied her belt. She ran to the bed and buried her face in the fabrics of the covers and pillows. She started to sob quietly into the fabrics, muffling the sounds of her screams.

_Will I ever get out of this place?_

But, Erza didn't know that a certain blonde was listening to her quiet cries of agony.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy slumped against the wall next to the doors of Erza's room. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty to what happened. She shouldn't have brought Erza into the castle, but, maybe, snuck her grandfather out of the castle and let them be on their way.

_But who knows what would've happened to me if I got caught…Or what would've happened to them if we got caught_, Lucy thought.

The blonde got up to her feet. She glanced back to Erza's room before heading back to hers. Lucy opened the door, revealing a blue cat waiting at the door for her. Lucy knelt down and patted the cat's head.

"Were you waiting up Happy?" she asked.

"_Meow!_" the cat replied. The cat flicked its tail before walking over to the balcony and hopping on the railing. "_Meow!_"

"What is it Happy?" Lucy asked, walking over to the balcony. She looked to where Happy was looking and saw Natsu hovering by her window. She smiled. "You finished with what Jellal asked?"

Natsu nodded. _How's that Era Girl doing?_

Lucy giggled. "Her name is Erza Natsu," she corrected. He grumbled, making her giggle again and Happy meow happily. "But, she's not doing well. After all, she's lost her grandfather and her freedom all in one night."

Natsu sighed. _Do you think she'll get used to it?_

"I don't know. But I hope it's soon," Lucy said, leaning over the railing. Happy walked up to her and started rubbing his head against hers, making her giggle more.

_Do you think she'll fall in love with Jellal in two months?_

Lucy shrugged. She turned to the door of her room.

"Who knows Natsu."


	7. Beautiful Things Have Their Thorns

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Seven:**_ Beautiful Things Have Their Thorns_

It was morning in Fairy Tail. Erza had cried herself to sleep. The sunlight rays seeping through the curtains of the window reached her closed eyes. As her brown orbs opened, she flinched from the sudden change of darkness to bright light. Once her eyes got used to the change she rubbed her eyes from drowsiness. She looked around and saw her surroundings. The fancy room that she was to live in for who knows how long.

Erza sighed before a knock was heard at the door. The person didn't wait for Erza to answer before bursting in. A couple of black dusters with white hopped into the room with Lucy trailing behind. The redhead looked for the dragon that the blonde seemed to always be with. Lucy had come to her room alone.

Erza looked to the two dusters before looking up to Lucy. "Who are these two?"

Lucy picked them up before placing the dusters on the bed beside Erza. There as a distinct difference between the two. One had a longer handle than the other. Their sapphire eyes glowed brightly in the morning light.

"My name is Mira," the longer duster said, happily smiling to Erza. "I'm the head maid here at Fairy Tail." She turned back to the other duster. "This is my little sister, Lisanna, who's also a maid here."

"Hello Ms. Erza," Lisanna said.

"Hi," Erza said. "You can just call me Erza."

"Let's go," Lucy said, walking over to the doorway. Her brown eyes looked over her shoulder. "Master is waiting."

"For what?" Erza asked, standing up.

"Wait!" Mira yelled. The blue eyes eyed Erza's dirty outfit. "You need to change."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Excuse me?" Erza scoffed.

"Don't you want to make an impression on Sire?" Lisanna asked, hopping down from the bed and hopping behind her sister to the wardrobe.

Erza laughed sarcastically. "Of course I would want to impress the person who's keeping me here for God knows how long."

"That's the spirit!" Mira yelled, looking through the clothes.

Erza's eyebrows were raised in confusion. She turned back to Lucy and pointed to the elder duster. Lucy nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, she's always like that," the blonde answered.

"O-okay…" the redhead mumbled. _This place gets weirder and weirder every time._

"How…about…this one?" Mira asked, tugging now a bright pink dress. Erza walked over and pulled it out of the wardrobe. She saw the gaudy pink on pink on pink designs and nearly puked. "That's a no I'm guessing."

"No duh Mira-nee," Lisanna said. The younger maid looked around. She tugged on a black, funeral looking, dress. "This one?" Erza shook her head. Lisanna looked back to the dress and tilted her head to the side. "I guess it looks too dark for breakfast."

"This is taking too long!" Lucy yelled, stomping over to the wardrobe and pulling the three away from it. She looked down the rows of fabric. Her hand landed on the sleeve of a dark blue dress. It was simple; almost similar to her own with the lack of white fabric underneath the blue. Lucy pulled it out and handed it to Erza. "This one. And hurry up."

_{Line Skip}_

Jellal stomped back and forth in the dining room. Loke and Gray watched his movement while Natsu was laying on the floor by the entrance. The dragon rolled his onyx eyes. Gajeel was next to Natsu's head, snickering at the prince's fidgeting.

"Why are they late?" Jellal asked out loud.

"Girl talk?" Gray suggested.

"Maybe they're having one of those pillow fights that Loke always talks about," Gajeel snickered.

"Pillow fight, eh?" Loke said. He hopped down from the table and hopped over to the entrance. "Shall I check on them Sire?" Loke had a grin in his eye and a perverted glint in his eyes.

Natsu glared down to the candle holder before blowing fire on the wax. Loke freaked out, trying to put out the flames. Gajeel held up one of his anvil arms for a high-five and Natsu's tail slapped the anvil. A grin formed its way up to Natsu's face.

"Natsu!" a female voice said behind him.

The dragon looked behind him to see the blonde with Mira and Lisanna.

_Lucy!_

"I told you to stop doing that to Loke," Lucy said, walking passed the dragon. She knelt down to Loke and blew out the small flames. "Sorry about that Loke."

Loke swatted the smoke from his face and smiled up to the blonde. "Not a problem Lucy."

Lucy nodded and stood up again, missing Loke sticking out his tongue to the dragon and Natsu's low growl towards the candelabra. Mira walked up to the two fighting and shook her head. Gray had shown up beside the anvil and the two were snickering until Lisanna came over to them.

The blonde bowed before Jellal. "I'm sorry for the wait, My Prince." She looked back. "Don't be embarrassed. You look fine."

"More than fine actually," Loke commented.

Erza walked out from behind Natsu. A blush of embarrassment was dusting her cheeks. Her hair was still in a ponytail from the night before. Her navy blue dress had long sleeves and reached the floor. It was very fitting and stuck to her like a second skin. Erza held her arm behind her back. Her brown eyes were eying the floor.

Lucy looked back to Jellal and saw his reaction. Eyes wide, mouth open. She smirked before clasping her hands together. "Time to eat!"

Jellal blinked out of his trance and coughed. "Of course. Take a seat."

Lucy took her usual seat next to Jellal and across from Natsu who stayed where he was. Erza took a seat across from Lucy. She scooted her seat a little bit away from Jellal, which noticed it but didn't say anything. Mira walked to the door in the corner of the room and came back with Lisanna rolling a cart along.

When the cart passed Erza, the redhead picked up one of the three plates and placed it in front of her. Jellal and Lucy did the same thing. On the plate were eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, fruit, and side dishes of jams and butter. Essentially the works.

"Thanks Elfman!" Lucy yelled out to the kitchen.

"It's manly to cook for his family!" a male voice yelled. "MAN!" There was a blast before smoking started seeping out of the kitchen door.

Lucy and Jellal smiled. Mira sighed. Lisanna freaked out. Juvia was yelling about putting it out and something that it was Lucy's fault, which made the blonde laugh.

"Man?" Erza asked, putting her fork into the eggs.

"Elfman's the chef of the castle. He thinks that it's manly he cooks," Jellal explained stuffing his face.

Erza looked to Jellal with a face of confusion mixed with disgust. She caught his eye and Jellal pulled away from his food, avoiding eye contact with Erza. Erza turned to the side with a small smile that went unnoticed to everyone but Lucy. The blonde smiled to herself before looking down to the plate of spiced bacon strips. She threw them over her shoulder, towards Natsu.

"Do you usually feed the dragon?" Erza asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Lucy shook her head. "Only with bacon. Mira usually prepares Natsu's '_buffet of a meal_'. I stay away from raw meat as much as possible."

"Oh, I see."

Everything stayed quiet, saved for Natsu's crunching on Lucy's bacon. Jellal stole glances at Erza when she wasn't looking. Taking in her beauty. Her scarlet hair, developed stature, deep brown eyes. He wondered if she was a kind person like he strived to be and if he kept her around she might manage to influence him more.

"So…" Lucy said, wiping her mouth clean. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, Natsu and I have to speak about some things around the castle. So, we won't be joining you for lunch in the gardens."

"It seems that it won't be outside today Sire," Lisanna said, moving the curtains. She revealed dark clouds forming in the skies. "It's the start of winter today."

Jellal looked out of the window and nodded. "It would seem so." Jellal stood up, leaving the napkin on his plate. "Ladies, if you will excuse me, I must attend to matters with Natsu."

"Yes My Prince," Lucy said with a bow of her head.

Erza nodded.

Jellal nodded to both of them before walking over to Natsu. The dragon stared to the blonde for a few seconds before turning back to the prince and walking with him.

"So, what _shall_ we do Erza?" Lucy asked.

Erza shrugged. "I don't really know."

Lucy smiled before getting up from her chair. She raced over to the redhead and pulled her chair out from under the table and sliding it across the marble floor.

"Well, luckily for us, I know _exactly _what we'll do."

_{Line Skip}_

Taking a tour around the castle and meeting everyone in it. It was kinda what Erza was hoping for. She didn't want to be stuck in this castle for the rest of her life and only knowing where three rooms are.

Lucy took charge of the tour mostly, with Levy, the librarian. Everyone else was doing their daily routines of cleaning the castle, preparing the meals, or repairing some parts of statues or hallways that were damaged over the ten years they've all been living there. With Lucy being the only human to actually do the things that the others couldn't, not a lot could be done in one go.

Erza met a lot of different characters that lived in the castle. Like Gray, the hammer. He used to be a sculptor at the castle. Or Evergreen, the garden hoe. She was the gardener. Wendy was a young healer; she was turned into a medical kit. Max and Warren, who were butlers, were now clocks. Reedus, the castle painter, was a paint brush. Macao and his son, Romeo, were a matching tea set. Wakaba, who was the caretaker of the castle, was a pipe because of his habit of smoking (at least, that's what Lucy told Erza).

There was a library, Levy's domain. It had four levels filled with books that the little book said was read all by herself and hr blonde friend. Outside was the plaza where Reedus and Gray's studios were, along with Gajeel's, the blacksmithing anvil, shop. The fountain was where Juvia hung out most of the time, as it was the best place to watch her beloved '_Gray-sama_' as he worked. Natsu, according to Lucy, followed the blonde wherever she went; sorta like a lost puppy always wanting to be near someone (well, this someone was Lucy).

_{Line Skip}_

As the small group of a hammer, water jar, anvil, book, teacup, medical kit, and a couple of dusters hopped their way beside a blonde and a redhead, they were nearing the end of the tour and dinnertime. Lucy needed to show her one last thing.

Erza looked around the hallway they were in. On the right were the usual demonic looking paintings and on the left was a dark staircase. There wasn't much light leading up the stairs and down the hall. She could barely make out that the paintings along the walls were ripped up and destroyed

The redhead stopped and looked down the hall. Her hand landed on the black railing before she started walking up the steps. Lucy looked back, the hammer and anvil following her gaze and even mimicking her gasp when they saw the redhead going up the stairs. The anvil and hammer hopped in front of Erza, spreading out whatever limbs they have in making a wall.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, switching her gaze to the two at her feet and then to the hallway behind them.

"The real question is, what are _you_ doing?" Gajeel asked.

"Just checking out what's up there," Erza said, walking over the two and continuing her way up the steps.

"Hold it," Lucy's voice said behind her. Erza felt an arm pull her down a step. The redhead looked over her shoulder and stared in the blonde's eyes. "That's the West Wing. I've told you that only certain people are allowed."

"Yeah," Gray said, hopping down the steps. "I'm not allowed to go in but that Flame-Brain is."

Lucy rolled her eyes before swiftly kicking the hammer down. "That _Flame-Brain _is the only reason why this castle is protected Gray."

"Sure it is," the hammer muttered under his breath. "Explain why two humans have _already_ found this place?"

"Shut it Gray!" Lucy hissed. She took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "C'mon Erza. There's one thing I should show you before dinner's ready." The blonde let the redhead go before heading back to the group.

"And what might that be?"

"Our armoury and training field," Lucy said, looking over her shoulder. She caught the happy glint in Erza's brown eyes and smiled. _Gotcha._ "I figured you might want to check it out."

"Sure!"

"Splendid!" Mira cried out.

The blonde walked down the hallway as Levy started blowing up facts about great battles, fighting techniques, and other things along those lines. The others hopped along the hallway, talking over each other. None of them noticing the redhead staying behind.

Erza knew she shouldn't be doing this. That this could lead her into trouble with the prince. But, what can't kill you makes you stronger, right? So Erza went up the stairs quietly and sped down the hall. The redhead could see that the hallways were in bad shape and that no one had come down this way to fix it up.

_Figures_, Erza thought. _No one but Lucy and Natsu go down this hall. Along with that prince._

As she continued to walk down the hall, she saw that the paintings that were hung along the walls couldn't be made out. The canvases were ripped up and destroyed beyond repair. It made Erza wonder if Reedus made those artworks and he had ripped them up from shame. A fine coating of dust had settled on the suits of armour that stood firmly along the hall.

Erza looked down to the end and saw red double doors at the end. The wooden doors had gold designs painted on it. It seemed to be the only thing in the wing that was in good condition. She noticed that it was slightly open and she opened it fully.

Inside of the room reflected a condition in worst shape than the hallway. Curtains were draped on the rotting wooden beams. Clothes that were either ripped or not were scattered all around the floor. There was a rotting smell that Erza _hoped _came from the rotting wood. There was a mattress on the floor with a bundle of dirty blankets on it but no bed frame.

She turned around and saw a little round table near the glass balcony doors at the back of the room. On the tabletop was a mirror with a crystal blue handle and frame. Next to the mirror was a glowing rose that had most of it petals fallen off and covered in a glass case.

Erza's brown eyes reflected the image of the rose as she neared it. Her hand landed on the table while the other lingered around the glass case. Her head was cocked to the side.

_Why would something this beautiful be off limits?_ she thought.

She placed a hand on the glass case, but couldn't hear the claws gently scrapping against the marble floor.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you that the West Wing was off limits," Jellal said, coming up directly behind her.

With Jellal's sudden appearance, it scared the female knight; causing her to jump. Her arm brushed against the glass case, making it fall off the table. Jellal's eyes widened and Erza's did too once she realized. Jellal pushed Erza to the side, jumping to grab the case with the rose. Erza couldn't see the shape of the rose as the prince was hunched over, protecting the rose in the glass case.

"Why are you so protective of that rose?" Erza asked.

She heard him mumble something low.

"What was that?"

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"Get out! Get out! GET! _OUT!_" Jellal roared, echoing throughout the castle. Certainly getting the others' attention.

Erza had a scared face on as she backed away from the prince and ran out the door. Tears pricked at her brown eyes but she refused to cry. She wasn't going to. Not because of the beast.

Jellal watched her as she backed away from him and ran out the door. He sighed, letting the remaining anger in him fade away. He shouldn't have done that. But she shouldn't have entered the West Wing either.

_{Line Skip}_

"GET! _OUT!_" Lucy and the others heard roared.

The blonde's whipped her head around, looking for the cause. She noticed that a redhead was missing.

"Dammit!" she yelled, picking up her skirts and backtracking their steps.

"What's happening Lu-chan?!" Levy asked hopping next to her blonde best friend.

"That girl! That girl went into the West Wing!"

"Told ya we couldn't trust her!" Gajeel said with a laugh.

"Now's not the time Gajeel!" Gray yelled.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Juvia chimed in.

"When don't you Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"Now's _seriously _not the time Guys!" Lucy and Levy yelled.

Lucy managed to catch Erza as she ran down the steps. "Erza!" The redhead turned around and saw the blonde running after her, causing her to pick up speed. "ERZA! DAMMIT! What did you do?!"

"I'm leaving!" Erza yelled back.

"What?!" Levy yelled. "You can't do that!"

"I don't care! I'm leaving this place and that's final!" Erza yelled as she reached the entrance doors. She pulled them open, unleashing a cold blast of freezing wind through the castle. "I can't stand another minute of this place!" She went through the doors, slamming them behind her.

Lucy huffed and ran after her.

"Where are you going Bunny-Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Going after her!" Lucy yelled, reaching the doors and opening them herself. "A blizzard's about to start and she's going to be caught in the middle of it! I'm not letting her freeze to death!"

Lucy ran out to the courtyard and saw that the wind had picked up. Flurries were all about and blinded her. Herself and Erza weren't going to last long in this weather without proper clothing.

_Better make this quick then!_ Lucy thought, running through the already piling snow.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder, pulling her back slightly. Lucy looked up to see a blur of brown and blue run pass her. She was about to run after him to help him look for Erza but a tail wrapped itself around Lucy's waist, pulling her towards something. She felt scales against her exposed skin.

Lucy's eyes met with onyx. "Natsu…" she breathed out.

_Luce, you're shivering_, Natsu said to her, warming up his scales to accommodate her.

Lucy didn't notice until he pointed it out. She turned back to where Jellal's paw prints were in the snow. "What about Erza and the prince?"

She heard Natsu chuckle and she shot him a glare shutting him up. _Sorry. But, you know Jellal. He won't let anyone go out into a storm like this._

Lucy sighed. Sometimes the dragon knew more than the smartest girl on the grounds. She nodded, feeling his tail wrapping around her tighter.

_Now let's get back inside and wait for those two and warm you up. You're freezing_, Natsu said, pulling Lucy back to the castle with his tail. She let him. _And what were you thinking Luce?! Going out into a storm underdressed?!_


	8. Never Abandoned

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Eight:** _Never Abandoned_

Erza rode Plue out in the storm. Plue was Lucy's, but the redhead didn't think that the blonde would manage to go after her so soon. The bad thing about this it that Erza couldn't find her way out of the forest. And neither could the white unicorn with a yellow horn.

Snow covered their tracks so that they couldn't head back to the castle. But the two couldn't move forward because the blizzard was getting worst and blinded them. To make matters worse, Erza could swear she heard howls nearby.

Erza breathed out heavily before throwing her head back. _Why did I leave the castle?_ she thought. A memory of her grandfather was relived in her mind. The redhead smiled at the fond memory before staring down to her lap.

She sighed before flicking the reigns. "Let's go."

Plue neighed before continuing through the snow banks. They travelled in silence before hearing a howl right behind them and stopping in their tracks. Erza looked over her shoulder and saw yellow eyes glowing in the shadows of the trees. The shadowed figured moved closer and revealed to be a pack of wolves. A large one at that.

Erza gripped the reigns in her hands. _How am I going to get out of here?_ Her brown eyes flickered between wolves.

One launched itself at Plue's legs. The unicorn stood on its hind legs, nearly dropping the girl on his back, before dashing through the snow.

The wolves kept attacking even while chasing the unicorn and Erza. They bit at Plue's legs, trying to get him to trip. It only distracted Plue; the unicorn kept kicking the wolves away from him and the girl, failing to notice that there was a tree oncoming.

Erza saw it and pulled back on the reign, trying to make Plue stop. It was a little to late. Plue did stop, but not in time to avoid Erza getting hit in the head by a lone tree branch. She toppled off the unicorn's back and fell into a snow bank.

She tried to regain her footing, but kept falling over until Plue held her up as she leaned against him. Her hand went to the spot where she was hit; a thick sticky substance was covering her hair.

_Blood_, she thought. Her vision was blurry as she looked around. White blurry flecks stung her brown eyes as dark grey blurs stood beyond the unicorn and the girl. _Shit._

She heard a roar, thinking that it was the castle's dragon, Natsu. But the new blur that was added to her line of vision wasn't red or as large as the dragon. But brown and blue. Erza tried to stay conscious to see who had save her, but the hit to her head caused too much pain to stay awake. Erza's eyes eventually drifted closed as she felt large, fuzzy warm arms wrap around her.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy paced back and forth in the front hall of Fairy Tail. She would look at the door then back to the floor during her pacing. A blanket was wrapped around her slim frame at Natsu's request to get warm after running after Erza in a fall dress and no boots. Natsu watched over Lucy as she paced while she had told the others to get some things ready for their prince and Erza when they returned.

Lucy huffed as she sat down against Natsu's warm body. He chuckled as he wrapped his tail around her and rested his head next to her legs. She reached out her hand to stroke his head.

_They'll be fine Luce_, Natsu reassured her.

Lucy let out a '_hm_', not totally convinced. "You know what could happen if someone finds Jellal."

Natsu stayed silent. His ears picked up something outside and his nose smelt something familiar coming their way. _They're back._

Lucy got up from her spot next to the dragon and looked into the castle. "Juvia! Bring the warm water! Gray! Levy! Prepare the parlour! Wendy, bring supplies!" She ran to the door and swung it open.

Jellal trudged in with an conscious Erza bleeding from her head in his arms that were bleeding as well. Lucy turned to Natsu and he came over to her as the blonde took the redhead out of the prince's hands. Natsu caught Jellal before he collapsed on the ground and pulled him to his feet.

_Good job Sir_, Natsu said.

"Take him to his room. Take Wendy with you. I'll take care of Erza," Lucy said.

"Don't be too hard on her Lucy," Jellal rasped out. Natsu took him up the stairs with a small blue first aid kit in tow. Jellal turned his head around, catching Lucy's eye. "I did scare her out of here in the first place."

Lucy paused, looking down to the bleeding girl in her arms and sighed. She nodded and Jellal smiled, letting Natsu take him back to his chambers.

Lucy scuffled over to one of the plush couches in the parlour before placing Erza down on it, having a pillow under her head for support. Wendy had left some bandages and rubbing alcohol for her and she got to work. Juvia passed Lucy a cloth, damp with warm water to place on Erza's head. Lucy added some alcohol to another cloth and placed it on the wound on the redhead.

Erza flinched and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and noticed that she had returned to Fairy Tail. She turned to her side, seeing Lucy turned to pick up some bandages. As Lucy turned back, their brown eyes connected.

"Awake, huh?" Lucy said. "Can you sit up? Slowly of course."

Erza nodded, but flinched from her head wound. Lucy placed her hand behind Erza's back to help her. When Erza was sitting, Lucy placed the redhead's feet into the bucket of warm water. The blonde sat next to Erza and started bandaging up Erza' head.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Jellal went to get you. I don't know what happened really. He must've fought a hoard of something because he came back with plenty of scratches and blood."

"Oh." There was a long pause. "Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay…if I stay here?"

Lucy stopped tightening Erza's bandages and looked into the other girl's eyes. "Of course Silly. I don't think you'll make it far in the weather coming soon anyways. Besides, Jellal likes having you here."

"He doesn't act like it."

"Jellal's been in this castle for _years_ now. He doesn't know how to be social anymore."

"What made him like that?"

Lucy sighed and returned to Erza's wound. "I can't say. Not right now at least."

Erza nodded. They continued to sit in silence with some of the others watching over them.

_{Line Skip}_

Meanwhile, Erza's grandfather has been getting restless. He couldn't help but think that his granddaughter was in danger for staying in that strange castle with the beast. He had looked around the forest that surrounded the village but no luck in finding that castle again.

The old man huffed and grabbed his cloak and his hat. He grabbed a lit lantern and went outside. He wasn't going to let his family disappear on him. Not again. He walked in the direction of the local pub.

Midnight and his crew were hanging out in the bar. Angel was clinging to Midnight as usual and Erigor was in the back, drinking away. Midnight laughed at the jokes the other men in the bar were talking about as the old man burst into the bar. Everyone went quiet and turned to the door.

Midnight smiled sadistically and stood up. "Well, well, well. Makarov, may I ask what our eccentric blacksmith is doing here and not prancing through the forest like a woodland elf?"

"Shut it Midnight," Laxus said standing behind the old man. It created a contrast with the short old man standing in front of the tall young man.

"I need your help," Makarov said. "Erza's been taken away from me."

"Taken? By who Old Man?" Angel snickered. "Don't you think she could've ran away from this town? No one liked her anyways."

"Watch your mouth Angel," Freed said immediately standing next to Laxus with Bickslow in tow.

"Erza was taken prisoner into a strange castle deep in the forest by a beast."

Everyone turned to Makarov with disbelief in their eyes. Midnight and his gang started laughing, which in turn made everyone to laugh. Everyone except the old man and the three next to him.

"This isn't a funny matter Midnight," Freed said. "Erza could be in danger and we should go look for her."

"Sure, after all Kid, you wanted to marry her," Bickslow said, sticking his tongue out in mockery.

"Yeah. Tell me, Makarov, was this _beast_ huge?"

"Yes."

"Did he have razor teeth?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Did he have horns out of his head and talons on his hands?" Midnight pestered.

"Yes."

Midnight walked up to the old man and crouched down to his level. "You, Old Man, are one crazy bat. Get out of here. There's no such thing as a beast."

Midnight turned around with Makarov burning a glare to his back. Laxus placed a hand on the old man and lead him outside with the group, laughter roaring behind them from the drunks in the bar.

Once outside, it was gently snowing. Makarov looked up to the dark clouds with sadness. Freed went down to the old man's level.

"We will find her," he said. "I know we will."

"Thank you Boys," Makarov said. He brought his hat down and looked in the direction of the forest. "Let's look for my girl."


	9. Falling For You

–_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Nine:**Falling For You

Nearly two months had passed since the incident. The petals of the rose were falling slowly. Not being unnoticed; Lucy and Jellal have been keeping a close eye on the rose since Erza returned to Fairy Tail.

Lucy didn't worry as much as the others. She saw first-hand what Erza was going through by staying in the castle in place of her grandfather. Lucy saw that Erza, slowly but surely, was falling in love with Jellal.

Their relationship wasn't like the one of the blonde and her dragon that was solely based on trust, love, and the desire to protect the other. And it _certainly_ wasn't loud and strange like sculptor and the water jar. It was quiet, yet compelling. It wasn't too lovey-dovey, yet intimate in a way.

The others saw the love blooming from those two. But they also knew that time was running out for them. In three days time, the last petal will fall and if the young prince doesn't get the young knight to fall in love with him, everyone will stay as they are forever.

_{Line Skip}_

Erza couldn't believe it. Jellal had asked her to dinner. Sure, they've had dinner together with his friends, which turned out to be his servants. But tonight they would be alone…Meaning without their silly friends present. (Save for a few to actually run the dinner.) She could still remember the feeling of blushing under his gaze.

"_Do you want to have dinner together?"_

"_Like dinner every night?"_

"_No. Tonight, just us."_

_"Just us…"_

_A blush had appeared on Erza's face that rivalled the colour of her hair as a few of the female servants, mostly Lucy and Levy, squealed in delight. Erza nodded and speed-walked away, grabbing the blonde and the book with her in her death grip._

The knight had agreed and now was sitting on her bed in a towel while Mira and Lisanna were fighting over what Erza would wear. Lucy sat behind the redhead, brushing her hair. Levy and Wendy were where the accessories were, waiting for the sisters to make up their minds on a dress. Erza was holding Cana in her hand, swirling the dark red wine around (causing the goblet to get dizzy). Happy was on Erza's lap, his back arching as she pat him.

"She would look better in this," Lisanna said, tugging on a pink frilly dress.

"Female dog, I beg of thee!" Mira said, slapping the pink dress out of her younger sister's grip. The older maid grabbed a less puffy silver dress. "_This_ one will make everyone drool!"

Erza felt a tug on her hair. She looked over to the blonde behind her. "I'll be right back." Lucy got up and went out of the room.

"Where did Lucy go?" Wendy asked.

Erza shrugged and continued to watch the sisters' fight. Until Lucy came back in the room holding something behind her back.

"Ladies…" the blonde called. Everyone looked to Lucy, even Mira and Lisanna stopped their bickering to look. "Ba-BAM!" Lucy pulled a very slim, fairly revealing black dress.

"Where did you get that Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I got it a while ago. Hoping for a special occasion," the blonde said, walking over to Erza.

"With Natsu I think," Mira said, giggling with her sister.

Lucy ignored the maids, but not escaping a blush. "But that's not gonna happen. So, we're putting it on you." A creepy grin made its way up to Lucy's lips.

"…" Erza looked at her with scared eyes. She got up with Happy in her arms and backed away slowly. "I…don't think that's necessary Lucy."

The other girls, minus Cana and Wendy, closed in on her until Erza's back was against the wall. Happy meowed before jumping out of Erza's hands and onto the bed.

"Where are you going Erza?" Mira asked.

"Leaving so soon?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy held up to the dress as they closed in on Erza. "The fun's just getting started." Lucy pulled the dress back and tilted her head to the side, nodding. "I do believe the dress will fit you _perfectly._"

_{Line Skip}_

_You'll be fine_, Natsu said.

Jellal glared to the dragon while releasing a low growl. Loke grabbed the prince's head and brushed his face. The dragon laughed and the prince glared at him again.

"He's right, My Prince," Loke said. "Nothing will go wrong. Lucy and I have take care of everything. No need to worry."

"Yes, but…What happens if I blow it for me? For us?" Jellal asked. He looked hopefully to the candelabra and the dragon.

Natsu shrugged; _Who knows_, he said.

Jellal hunched over as he sighed. "You are no help, whatsoever."

"Back _straight_, Sire," Loke said, hitting the small of Jellal's back.

Loke hopped down from the dresser and stood where the dragon was. The prince was dressed in the only nice suit that fits him, nicely. The shirt was a simple white button-up with a black coat with gold trims over it. The pants were black and he was barefoot. The only thing out of place was his gold tie.

"Natsu, fix the tie," Loke said

_I can't_, the dragon said, lifting his front legs. _I don't have arms._

"Well, I can't either, I'll burn the thing."

_Sure you can. Just put out the flames._

"It's not that easy Natsu."

The dragon rolled his eyes. Sure _it is Loke._

Jellal sighed as the two bickered. The door opened, revealing Lucy in a pretty red dress that had a fiery design next to the slit revealing her leg. Her chest was mostly covered. The dress was held up by thin straps, revealing more of her skin. Her golden blonde hair was down.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Loke stopped and stared at Lucy. Wax dripped down Loke's face and Natsu's mouth was gapping, causing fire to fall from it.

Lucy sighed. "Loke, you're dripping again. And Natsu, close your mouth before you fill the castle with lava like last week."

Natsu snapped his mouth closed and turned his head. _Shut up Weirdo._

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy yelled, flailing her arms around. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the dragon. "_I'm _not the dragon."

Natsu chuckled before he wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist. _My pretty Weirdo_, he added.

Lucy couldn't help smiling and placing a hand on his tail. "Yeah, My Dragon."

Jellal smiled to the two, before struggling to fix his tie. Slim hands took over and started doing it for him. Jellal looked up ad watched Lucy as she did her work.

"You'll be fine. She's just as nervous as you are My Prince."

Jellal smiled and nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Mira and Lisanna hopped into the room with large smiles on their faces.

"She's ready now," the sisters said.

Lucy let the tie go before straightening Jellal's suit. She looked up to him and smiled warmly. "Go get 'em Tiger."

_{Line Skip}_

Jellal didn't think that she would go all out for this. Erza thought that he wasn't going to dress up for her. They were both wrong. Well, Lucy _did_ make her put on the dress and _did_ threaten him if he didn't he wouldn't get dinner.

Jellal was stunned when he saw Erza walking down the steps of the stairs in front of Lucy. The black dress cling to her like a second skin, showing off her assets. There was a slit up her leg, revealing her firm and slender legs. Her hair was down for once. The prince could tell that there was a blush present on her face.

He looked good in a suit. It was different from the ripped shirt and pants outfit that Erza had grown to see him in. The suit fit him perfectly, even in a beastly state. He had looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. That caused her to smile and blush.

The date, as Erza and Jellal had decided to call it, went well. Their dinner was prepared by Elfman, served by his sisters, drinks were poured by Juvia, and Lucy was playing a harp for music. They talked about whatever happened that day, which wasn't much as they spent most of their time together anyways. Erza made Jellal dance with her as Lucy played the harp and sang.

Lucy had caught Erza's eyes through her dance with Jellal.

_Come, O Come, Come to-o me._

_The ro-ose li-ights the way._

_The moon-lit glow shine on those who fo-llow his lead._

_Pray, O Pray, Lovely One. May you end this curse on us…_

"She was a beautiful voice," Erza said.

Jellal nodded. "Lucy would sing to us when we were just transformed. It used to give us hope. But now her voice is sad."

Erza heard Lucy's voice closer. It _was_ sad. Almost begging to be put out of her misery. She nodded. Jellal spun her before he dipped her.

"I'm surprised that you didn't fall in love with her," Erza noted. "The curse would've ended sooner."

_O Lovely One, the petals continue to fall._

_Cho-ose before times runs out, the end is near-ing._

Jellal lifted her to standing position as Lucy plucked the last stings of her song. The prince turned to face Lucy and Erza followed his gaze. Natsu sat next to Lucy, curled up around her and had his tail moving on her arm in a loving motion. She was happily smiling back at him.

"To break the curse, we both need to be in love with the other," Jellal said.

"But she's with Natsu," Erza said.

Jellal nodded to Lucy and Natsu. The smiled back and walked out of the room with the red dragon trailing behind her. Jellal lead Erza to the balcony. The balcony had a beautiful view of the snowy topped mountains in the horizon over the castle garden.

Erza sat on the railing as Jellal leaned on it.

"Erza…"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy here?"

Erza looked at Jellal before turning to gaze at the ground. "I am happy here. I've grown close to everyone here; Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Mira…And you Jellal."

Jellal smiled to himself. "Do…Do you miss your village? Your home?"

"I miss my grandfather and my friends. But, not my village. I never really fit in."

"Hm." He walked over to the table in the centre of the balcony. The mirror that he was given to years ago was on the tabletop. He picked it up and held it up to Erza. "Here."

"What's this?" Erza asked as she took it from him.

"It's a mirror."

Erza glared at Jellal that said _I know what it is, now tell me what it's for before I cut you_. Jellal lightly laughed and silently gulped so that Erza wouldn't hear it.

"It can show you anything that you wish to see. A far off place…" He looked to Erza's eyes before turning away from her. "People that you miss."

Erza took a deep breath and looked to the mirror. She swallowed absently. "Show me my grandfather…_Please_..." she whispered.

The mirror fogged up and glowed on the edges. The fog cleared and showed Makarov trudging through the forest in the freezing winds. He held a dull lantern in a hand as he blocked the flurries from his vision. He called out for Erza. She saw Laxus behind her grandfather and Freed and Bickslow ahead of them, searching.

"They're looking for me…" Erza covered her mouth with a hand.

Jellal saw her reaction. He turned away and stood up. Erza immediately stood and followed him inside. Jellal sighed before turning to Erza with sad brown eyes.

"It's your choice," he said. "If you wish to leave, I will allow it. You will be able to leave with Lucy tomorrow morning. I will not make you stay."

Erza's eyes widened. Why was he telling this to her? Why _now_ all of a sudden? She looked down to the mirror in her hands. Laxus had his hands on her grandfather's shoulders, coaxing him to go back to the village most likely. Freed and Bickslow sadly agreed. Her grandfather turned back into the forest before slowly turning away, back towards the village with the others.

"I will expect an answer tomorrow at breakfast Erza," Jellal said.

She nodded slowly, dropping her hand to her side with the mirror. Jellal sighed and walked over to her. He grabbed the back of her head and brought it closer to him. Her brown eyes widened when she felt his forehead on her head. Erza gripped his sleeve tightly, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

"You don't need to rush this," he said. He pulled away and he slipped away from her hand. "Thank you for tonight. It was a wonderful night Erza. Goodnight." He turned away and walked to his chambers.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy stared out of the horizon as she leaned against the doorway on the balcony in Erza's room. The blonde turned back to the redhead on her bed. Erza was staring to the mirror that Jellal had given to her.

Lucy sighed and walked over to her. She sat on the bed next to Erza. The redhead was unfazed. "What are you thinking about?"

Erza shook her head. "I don't know what to do Lucy."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see my grandfather and my friends again," Erza said. She closed her eyes before looking into Lucy's. "But I feel like I'm needed here. That I need to stay here with you, the others…And Jellal."

Lucy looked away and picked up Happy who was sleeping next to Erza before scooting closer to her. She placed the cat on her lap before stroking his blue fur. "You know, he would love it if you stayed. I mean, we _all _would. But, he really cares for you."

"Then why did he say that I could leave tomorrow if I want to?" Erza asked.

"_Love makes you do stupid things_," Lucy whispered low enough so that Erza would miss it.

"Pardon?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's because he cares for you. That's why he gave you a choice." Lucy stood up with Happy in her arms. She walked over to the door, stopping when her hand touched the doorknob. "I'll tell him your answer."

The blonde looked over her shoulder to see that Erza's head was low, covering her eyes and most of her face.

"Goodnight Erza," Lucy said before closing the door behind her.

Lucy slumped against the wall next to the door. Liquid was prickling her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. It wasn't going to happen. No one was going to be transformed back to their original forms. Jellal wasn't going to be normal again. Neither will Levy, or Gray or Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Romeo…Natsu wouldn't be able to return to normal.

She heard loud steps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Jellal in his regular ripped clothes. He looked expectantly to her. She turned away and said what he was expecting.

"She's leaving tomorrow."


	10. Secret of the Curse

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Ten:**_ Secret of the Curse_

Fairy Tail's halls and corridors were quiet. The rooms that were filled with laughter when a redhead came into the castle, was deadly quiet. Even more so than the past years. None of the servants were at their assigned posts, but were outside sending Erza off with Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy was tying the single bag of Erza clothes with plenty of weapons sticking out of it to Natsu's saddle. Ira had given her some of the clothes from her room to keep.

"Do you have to go?" Wendy asked.

Erza smiled sadly and nodded. "My grandfather needs me."

"We're all set," Lucy said, sliding down Natsu's side. "Ready to go?"

"Where's Jellal?" Erza asked. She gripped the mirror in her hands. "I wanted to thank him and give him this back."

"Your thanks is not needed." Erza turned around to see the prince standing among his servants. Erza noticed he looked more winded and sick looking. But he didn't look worried, so she didn't. "As for the mirror, keep it. It was never much use to me. Use it to remember us."

Erza looked down to the mirror and smiled. She brought it to her chest. "Thank you."

Jellal smiled and nodded to Natsu and Lucy. "You better get going now."

Lucy nodded and climbed on Natsu. Erza turned back, getting one last glance to the others and Jellal. She felt tears prick at her brown eyes and quickly turned away, climbing Natsu. Erza sat behind Lucy and nodded to her, who nodded back.

"We'll be right back," Lucy said. Her hand tapped Natsu's neck. "Let's fly Natsu."

Natsu spread his wings out and started flying. Erza looked back catching Jellal's eye.

"Goodbye, Prince."

"Goodbye, Knight." He watched her disappear on Natsu's back with Lucy.

Jellal closed his eyes and repeated what he's been saying to himself since last night. _She'll be happy. And if she's happy, I'm happy._ He turned around to see the others standing around him with gloomy faces. He smiled to them.

"Back to work everyone. If you're not doing your work when Lucy comes back, she'll get very mad."

"Yes Sire." Everyone went to their posts; Gajeel to the forge, Juvia to the fountains, Mira and Lisanna roaming through the halls. "Wendy."

The medical kit with eyes and arms looked up to the prince. "Yes Prince Jellal?"

"Walk with me," Jellal said, turning around and into the castle with Wendy hopping beside him. "Did you look at the test results earlier this morning?"

Wendy nodded; "Your heart is erratically beating. And it's quite fast. I don't think there's much to worry about, but it's best not to strain yourself for a few days."

"I see." _But why do I feel like I'm slowly losing my life?_ Jellal thought. "Well, it seems that I don't have anything to worry about and you have it under control. Please continue to have an eye on this."

"Yes Prince Jellal."

_{Line Skip}_

The ride back home was quiet for Erza. Lucy seemed tired and her eyes were red. Erza knew that if the blonde was crying last night, it was her fault. Natsu wasn't doing much to make Lucy smile; no cracking jokes, mimicking Gray or Gajeel. Erza simply looked down to the scattered houses and farms of the area until the familiar scenery of her village came into view.

"This is my village," Erza said.

"Natsu, find a clearing to land."

_Yeah._

In the middle of the woods, just away from the path leading to the village, Natsu landed and Lucy started untying Erza's things. Erza slid down Natsu's side and looked around her surroundings on the ground. The familiar greenery was replaced by the snow covering the branches. The songs of the winter birds filled the air. Lucy landed next to the redhead with her bag in hand.

"Here," Lucy said, handing Erza the bag. "Just so you know, there's a suit of armour that suited for you specifically."

"Lucy, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Oh, I didn't," she said. Lucy smiled to herself. "Jellal did. He thought it would help with you becoming a knight one day."

Erza looked down to her bag and smiled. "Tell him I say thank you again."

"Will do." Lucy started climbing on Natsu.

"Lucy…" The blonde looked down to Erza. "I'm sorry. I know how that I…you know." Tears pricked at her eyes again and Erza hastily wiped them away before Lucy saw them. Lucy smiled before sliding back down. She wrapped her arms around the other girl tightly. "L-Lucy?"

"It's okay." The blonde pulled away to look into the redhead's eyes. "We'll all be okay. I'll just find another way. There's bound to be a way to break the curse. And everyone will be back to normal. Right Natsu?" She turned around to the dragon.

Natsu growled lightly. _Yeah! We'll never give up!_

Erza smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I guess this is goodbye then."

_Goodbye Erza._

"You're welcome to visit the castle whenever Erza," Lucy said. She climbed up Natsu until she was on the saddle. "Goodbye Erza."

"Bye you two."

Natsu spread his wings out and started flying over Erza. He circled until his head pointed into the direction of Fairy Tail. Erza watched them until they disappeared into the horizon of the high noon sun. Erza slung her bag of clothes and weapons over her shoulder and walked in the opposite direction where her home was. Not noticing that someone was watching her.

Erza walked along the tree line. Looking through the houses that had smoke coming out from the chimneys. No one was out; probably out to the market. She caught sight of her home and saw that her grandfather was sweeping the porch of snow with Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow helping him. She picked up her speed, running down the road and waving her arms.

"GRANDFATHER!" she yelled.

Makarov looked up and saw a flash of red running in the snow towards them. He warmly smiled before dropping whatever was in his hands and running to his granddaughter.

_{Line Skip}_

Morning sunlight seeped through the glass of the window on a desk in the library. Lucy was sleeping, her head on her folded arms with half a dozen books around her, opened. Papers were scattered everywhere.

Levy hopped onto the desk and tidied the desk a bit for the blonde. Lucy had been working non-stop since she returned to Fairy Tail in the library. She's been looking for a way to break the curse before midnight that night. Levy just hoped she would be fine. Everyone was worried about Lucy, who has essentially been taking care of them ever since that night they were transformed. Natsu was especially worried for Lucy.

Levy nudged the sleeping girl's arm with the ribbon in her bindings. "Lu-chan. Lu-chan! It's time to wake up."

"Hm?" Lucy's brown eyes fluttered opened, slowly. She looked to the book from the corner of her eye. "Levy-chan? What time is it?"

"Twenty to one. Mira said that lunch will be ready in another fifteen minutes."

"I see."

Lucy started closing the books around her and placing them into a stack. She picked up another but skimmed through it. She eyes landed on a page and she read through it thoroughly. She slammed the book down on her desk and reread it over again. Levy looked up to Lucy. She had a worried and scared expression on her face.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?"

"Everything! Get me Wendy!"

Levy nodded and hopped out of the library to get the medical kit.

Lucy slammed her fist down on the desk. "How could I have _missed_ this book?!" She grabbed the book and ran out of the library, nearly slamming into Levy and Wendy. "Wendy! How's Jellal?"

The blonde started dashing to the West Wing, where Jellal was currently resting after collapsing at dinner last night. Wendy and Levy hopped quickly behind her.

"He's in not in good condition Lucy. His fever is rapidly increasing and his heartbeat is very irregular. But, I can't pin it down to anything. It's not a sickness I've ever seen before."

"That's because it's not an illness. It's part of the curse."

"They curse?" Levy said. She glanced to the book that was in Lucy's hands. "Does the book say something?"

Lucy nodded. "It said that if Jellal doesn't find someone and get them to fall in love with him, everyone will stay the same as they are right now."

"We know that."

"Yes, but there's something else." Lucy stopped and opened the book to the page where she caught what she was looking for. "If he doesn't find someone to love him, his _servants _will stay the same. _He_ will die."

Levy's widened and Wendy held back a cry. The book looked up to the blonde, tears nearly falling.

"What will we do?"

"You all will stay here and take care of Jellal. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid while I'm gone." Lucy gave Levy the book and walked over the two.

"What will you do Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I'm getting Erza. She's the only one who can save Jellal's life and break this damn curse."

"But will she? Erza left us Lu-chan."

Lucy stopped and looked back to the book and medical kit. "I know that she'll do anything to save the prince."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves him."


	11. The Choice to Save You

_**The Knight and the Beast**_

**Chapter Eleven:** _The Choice to Save You_

_I don't understand why you're leaving me here_, Natsu growled.

Lucy sighed as she hastily placed her blonde hair into twin tails. She turned around and picked up her two daggers, placing them in the holsters on her belt. She walked out to the balcony where Natsu was hovering.

"Jellal is very weak right now. He can't defend the castle on his own if it comes to it."

_Then take me with you! It'll be faster Luce!_

"Fairy Tail will be defenceless without at least one of us here Natsu! You're the head of the guard, you should know this better than anyone."

Natsu growled and glared at Lucy, whose brown eyes were glaring back into the dragon's onyx eyes. Her expression was serious; she wasn't going to let him slide with this. Natsu breathed out heavily, turning his head away.

_I know…I'm sorry Luce._

Lucy's face softened and she reached out her hand to his jaw; "Thank you for understanding Natsu."

Natsu grinned and wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist. He brought her onto his back and glided down to the stables. Gajeel, Levy, and Gray were waiting for them. Levy held Plue's reigns; Lucy took them and lead the white unicorn out of the stables. She swung her leg over the saddle and mounted up.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Make sure Jellal stays safe and doesn't do anything reckless," Lucy said. "He's already in bad shape, I don't want him to get any worst."

"Yes Lucy," Gray said.

_Please, stay safe Luce_, Natsu said. His eyes pleading.

Lucy nodded and smiled softly; "I will. Plue, let's go!" The girl flicked the reigns and they took off across the stone bridge over the lake, into the forest.

_Hurry Lu-chan_, Levy thought. The book looked up to a window on the western part of the castle. _We don't have much time left._

_{Line Skip}_

_You would __**think**__ that they would forget after two months!_ Lucy angrily thought as she dashed through the village streets.

Plue avoided the various items that were thrown at them to the best of his ability. Lucy had a stream of blood on her cheek from some bastard throwing a rock at her head. Natsu wasn't going to have a field day with this.

The villagers of Erza's town were on the edge of the street or in their homes on looking from the window. They called her a witch as the blonde rode through the town, passing them.

_It's been months since I was here with Natsu. How could they hold a grudge for so long?!_

"Hurry Plue!" Lucy called. The unicorn picked up his speed and Lucy looked to the orange sky.

The sun was beginning to set over the mountainous terrain of Fiore. It was around seven; Lucy only had five hours to get Erza and bring her in time to save Jellal. She doubted that they were going to make it on time to be honest; it took her barely five hours to get here. She knew it would've been better to taken a ride from Natsu, but Lucy knew better. He needed to stay behind and protect Fairy Tail.

Lucy saw a lone house outside of town. She saw a redheaded figure standing outside on the porch. The figure held a mirror, a mirror that Lucy knew belonged to.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled.

Said girl looked up and saw Lucy riding towards her home. "Lucy?" Erza ran off the porch and over to Lucy. "What are you doing here?!"

"There's a problem!" Lucy slid off Plue and met up with Erza in the middle. "Jellal's in trouble."

"What?"

"Erza?" Makarov came outside of the house with Laxus and Freed behind them. "What's going on?" He saw Lucy standing next to Erza. "It's you…"

"Sir, I understand that you just reunited but I need her to come back to the castle with me."

"What's wrong with Jellal?" Erza asked.

"The curse had something else added to it," Lucy said. "If Jellal doesn't fall in love with someone and that same person doesn't fall in love with him back, everyone in the castle will-"

"Stay the way as they are. You told me that Lucy," Erza said.

"Yes, the servants will. But Jellal will die."

Erza's brown eyes widened. _Jellal…Will die?_

The redhead couldn't believe it. Erza couldn't let that happen. He meant too much for her to loose. Even if he _did_ let her go to be with he grandfather.

"Did…Did Jellal let me go…so I could be happy?" Erza asked in a quiet whisper.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Yes. He let you go so that you could be happy because he loves you and wants for you to smile everyday."

Erza smiled. "I was happy with you. With the others." Erza looked up to Lucy's eyes. "I was happy with _him_."

"Erza."

The girl turned around to see her grandfather standing behind her with her friends. She walked over to them and kneeled before the old man.

"Grandfather…I…I need to go back. He needs me and I need him," she said.

Makarov smiled before placing a hand on her face. "I know. Go now, before times runs out."

Erza nodded and gave him a hug before standing up. "I have to get something and then we can-"

"Well, my girl's back from who knows where." On the dirt road in front of Erza's home was the entire village and Midnight in front with his croons. "I missed ya, you know."

"Midnight…" Laxus growled.

"This guy again," Lucy said, looking annoyed. "Go away. I've had it with this mob."

"Gonna call your dragon on us _Witch_?!" Angel scoffed.

Lucy had a hand on one of her daggers. The blonde had an angry scowl on her face. "You're not even _worth _calling on Natsu."

"The witch has a name for the dragon."

"Lucy is not a witch," Erza said, standing in front of the blonde. "And you aren't welcomed here. Leave us be."

"Can't do that Erza," Midnight said. "You see, there's a legend that says whichever village slays a dragon and their master will inherit great treasures beyond belief. And, with our village going into ruins, might as well try it out to see if folk tales are really true to their word."

"Natsu wouldn't let you _dare_ touch Jellal and neither will I," Lucy spat.

"Natsu's the dragon and I'm guessing Jellal's the master."

"You can't defeat this being Midnight," Makarov said. "He is too powerful to be ended by the likes of you and your goons."

"I'd like to see if he can defeat me," Midnight said.

"I'll show you." Erza looked to Lucy with the mirror tightly clenched in her grip. The blonde nodded and Erza brought the mirror up to her face. "Show me Jellal."

The mirror fogged up and glowed on the edges. The image revealed Jellal in his beastly form, roaring powerfully and loudly. The villagers backed up in fear and mumbled amongst themselves.

"That's the dragon's master?"

"He looks dangerous."

"Can Midnight really defeat him?"

"Of course I can. And I will!" Midnight yelled.

"I won't let you touch him Midnight!" Erza yelled.

Midnight looked at Erza and realized something. "You love this beast…Don't you?"

Everyone looked at Erza, either with disapproving looks or disgusted looks. Her friends waited for her answer. Makarov and Lucy knew what she felt and knew what she was going to say.

Erza looked around and glared into Midnight's eyes. "He's not a beast, Midnight. And yes, I do love him. That's why you won't hurt him."

"Lock them up!"

A few of the village men grabbed Erza, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow and pushed them back into the house. Someone threw Makarov through the door, colliding with Freed's face. Lucy was grabbed by the arm and she fought her way out of the man's grip.

"Not that girl," Midnight said. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up. "She can show me where the beast lives."

"Lucy!"

"Erza!"

Midnight picked up Lucy and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go Boys. We have a dragon to slay and a beast to kill!"

As the group of men and Lucy walked away, Plue started to trot over to them.

"No Plue! Stay with Erza!" Lucy yelled. "_She'll know what to do…_" Whispering the last part, Lucy disappeared into the forest.

_{Line Skip}_

Life, Erza concluded, wasn't fair. First, her grandfather was taken from her, twice. Second, she's forced to stay in a castle filled with a creepy prince and strange servants. Third, she fell in love with the prince but left him. And now, Jellal's dying, Lucy's kidnapped, and she's locked up in her own _house_!

The boys were pounding against the door, hoping that it would fall eventually. Makarov sat on the railing and Erza sat on a chair thinking over some things.

_I have to get out of here!_ She got up and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Makarov asked her.

"I'm getting changed." Erza looked up. "I'm going after them." She ran up the stairs and went to her room.

She grabbed the bag from the castle and opened it up. Erza searched through it until she found the suit of armour from Jellal. She started to put it on and tightened it. There was a knock at the door and Makarov walked in.

"Grandfather…"

"Erza, this will be quick. After your father and mother died, I promised that I would take care of you until someone else could do that for me. Will he do that?"

"I know he will Grandfather. But I have to save him first."

Makarov nodded. "You better help the boys with the door."

"Yes." Erza grabbed her father's sword and tied it around her waist. "I'll be back for you." She ran down the stairs.

"You're taking too long Freed!" Laxus yelled.

"I'm _thinking _Laxus. You should try it sometime."

"You don't need to think to knock shit down," Bickslow said.

"Yes you do-"

"You guys are taking too long!" Erza yelled. She pushed through the boys and kicked the door down. "Honestly, did any of you decide to kick the door?"

A moment of silence.

"…No…"

Erza sighed. A neigh echoed through the air. "Plue?" The unicorn ran up to her and bit her sleeve, pulling her along. "Take me to Fairy Tail." She mounted the unicorn and turned to the boys. "Mount up; we have a castle to save."

_{Line Skip}_

Four-and-a-half later, and the angry mob were at the beginning of the bridge. Lucy was getting tired of the perverted looks that the men were giving her. It was almost time that the last petal would fall and Jellal would die. She didn't have time to entertain these lechers.

"You did good for showing us this place," Midnight said.

_Sure_, Lucy thought, looking down to her bloody arms and legs. _After giving me so many wonderful gifts, how could I not?_

Natsu wasn't going to be happy. She had promised him that she would stay safe. Now she lost a lot of blood along the way.

"Now, call your dragon so we could end it here and gain what is ours."

"Like hell I would," Lucy spat.

"I could kill you right now, you know," Midnight said, holding a sword up to her throat.

"You don't have the speed to."

"Just try me!" Midnight raised his sword to swing.

"_**NATSU!**_" Lucy yelled, closing her brown eyes.

A roar echoed through the air. Smoke clouded the eyes. Fire heated the space. Something landing on the bridge caused the ground to rumble. It was a dragon, Lucy's red dragon. And he didn't like what he saw happened to the blonde beauty.


End file.
